Les Maraudeurs dans le futur
by Miss Lup Lup
Summary: Pourquoi ce serait toujours des voyages dans le passé? Mm? Eh bien, tentons le voyage dans le futur... avec nos quatres jeunes garçons préférés...SiriusHermione!
1. Default Chapter

Amis du jour, Bonjour!

Me revoilà pour de nouvelles aventures! Je sais, je sais, j'ai beaucoup de fics sur le feu, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'en écrire de nouvelles . Ceci est une fic de voyage dans le temps, mais pas comme les autres héhé. Là, ce n'est pas Hermione, Ron, Harry ou encore Ginny qui retourne au temps des maraudeurs, non-non-non! Mais bien l'inverse... Les Maraudeurs arrivent dans le futur! Aha! Bon, j'espère que ça va vous plaire...

Et pis merci à... **Le Saut de l'Ange**... qui a eu la même idée que moi pour cette fic, et c'est grâce à elle que je vous la met... Donc, Merci! Cette fic t'es donc entièrement dédicacée...

Disclaimer: J'ai tout essayé, même les menaces de mort par lettres anonymes (DoNnEz Moi Remus LuPiN Ou jE vOuS TuE) Mais, apparemment, ça n'a pas vraiment marché, vu que Mumus n'est toujours pas chez moi... Donc, JK Rowling l'a gardée pour elle toute seule...égoïste...et vous savez pas le pire? Tous les autres lui appartiennent aussi! Incroyable! Même pô partageuse...bouh...

Bien, Bonne Lecture à tous!

Prologue 

-"Sirius, rassure-moi, tu ne veux pas _vraiment_ y aller?"

-"Bien sûr que si, Moony, ça va être drôle!"

-"Je crois que nous n'avons définitivement pas le même humour, Patmol"

-"On t'a déjà dit que tu étais rabat-joie, Moony?"

-"Bon, arrêtez un peu tous les deux, on dirait un vieux couple"

-"Cornedrue, dis-moi que toi, tu veux bien venir!"

-"Bien sûr que je viens, Patmol, je ne vais certainement te laisser t'amuser sans moi"

-"Hey, je n'ai jamais dit que je ne venais pas, moi! Je vous suis, même si je suis contre"

-"Essayez de parler moins fort, on va finir par nous entendre! Si jamais Rusard nous trouve..."

-"Mais c'est que le petit Peter a la frousse!"

-"Non, Sirius, j'ai pas la frousse, c'est juste que...je ne veux pas avoir encore une retenue par McGonagall"

-"De toutes façons, que veux-tu qu'il nous arrive, Queudver? On est sous ma cape!"

-"On ne sait jamais"

-"Hey, ça y est, on y est"

-"Qu'est ce que tu attends pour ouvrir, Cornedrue?"

-"ça vient, ça vient. Alohomora!"

-"Il est cool son bureau, quand même!"

-"Sirius, on dirait que c'est la première fois que tu rentres dans son bureau!"

-"Les gars, c'est ici, _Objets dangereux confisqués_"

-"Excellent Moony. Voyons un peu ce qu'il y a à l'intérieur..."

-"Hey! C'est à nous ça!"

-"Exact, je ne vois pas pourquoi il nous l'a confisqué d'ailleurs, ça n'a rien de dangereux"

-"Mis à part le fait que ça mordait quiconque l'approchait"

-"Moony! C'était quand même drôle!"

-"Mais je n'ai jamais prétendu le contraire"

-"Hey, et ça, c'est quoi?"

-"Peter, ça, c'est une montre. Tu sais, le petit objet qui indique l'heure qu'il est"

-"Fais voir, Patmol.... Hey! Elle est pas mal...elle m'irait bien...il faut juste la remettre à l'heure..."

-"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Voui, je sais, c'est extrêmement court, mais ce n'est que le prologue...

Laissez moi des reviews!!!!

Bizzzzzzzz à tous!

Mademoiselle Black.


	2. Petit problème

Amis du jour, Bonjour! Je suis au comble du bonheur! Je ne pensais jamais avoir autant de reviews!! Je n'aurai pas cru que cette fic plaise autant! 13 reviews pour un tout piti prologue! Je suis comblée! Alors... MERCI!!!!! Et l'on va donc commencer par les réponses aux reviews.

**_Will Black: Hey! Ma première revieweuse!! Je suis ravie que l'idée te plaise!! J'espère que le reste de la suite te plaira autant! Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

**_Sybylle: Marchi!!! Contente que ça te plaise!! Bizzzzzzzzzz!_**

**_Chatou: Je suis bien contente que ça te plaise... c'est sur qu'il va faire une de ces tête Harry en voyant son parrain, son père, son prof et le traître... En tous cas, voilà la souite! Bizzzzzzz!_**

**_Tanma: Marchi ma ptite Tanma! Et euh... pour les suites... en voilà une! Et pour la fanfic-qui-a-pas-de-nom (d'ailleurs t'as pas une idée de nom?), je bosse dessus. Bizzzzzzzz!_**

**_Kaen: Marchi beaucoup!! C'est gentil! J'espère ne pas te décevoir dans mes prochains chapitres...Bizzzzzzzz!_**

**_Morri: Tu sais que j'ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque en voyant ton nom dans mes reviews? Sans blague... j'ai eu du mal à m'en remettre et ça m'a mit de bonne humeur pour la journée. Marchi beaucoup! Cette idée me trottait depuis un bon bout de temps dans ma ptite tête... et pis Le Saut de l'Ange m'a fait part de cette même idée, j'ai donc décidé de me lancer... Et on dit Merci à Peter sans qui on n'en serait pas là (surtout eux). Les réactions de Harry, James et les autres arrivent dans le prochain chapitre! A bientôt!! Bizzzzzzz!_**

**_Moony.62: Vi, je sais, c'était très court... mais je trouvais ça bien de couper là... héhé j'adore couper les chapitres à l'endroit le plus rageant...mouarf! En tout cas, merci! Et, oui, il y aura très certainement de la romance... je ne sais pas encore qui et qui, mais y'en aura...Bizzzzzzz!_**

**_Livedevil: Merchi beaucoup... j'ai trouvé le concept intéressant aussi. Et hop! La suite arrive! Bizzzzzzzz!_**

**_Zuza: Merci!! Voilà la suite! Bizzzzzzz!_**

**_Cocbys: Mmmm... étrange pseudo. Je sais, je vous laisse sur votre faim... mais c'est bien mon intention à chaque fin de chapitre! Mwaaaaaahahahahahaha (rire sadique). Je pense que les autres chapitres ne tarderont pas trop... Bizzzzzzzzzzz!_**

**_Gedauphin: Voilà la suite! Bizzzzzzz!_**

**_Maikie: Enfin la réponse à ta question existentielle, voilà la suite! Bizzzzzzz!!_**

**_Marie-anne: Merci!! Et voilà la suite! Bizzzzzzz!_**

**_Le Saut de l'Ange: C'est pas grave si t'as pas pu mettre de review avant! Le principal c'est que tu en ai mis une quand même! Une Herm/Rem? Mmmm... c'est fort probable, effectivement! J'adore ce couple!!!! A la prochaine!! Bizzzzzzz!!!_**

_**Voilà, voilà, voilà. Je vous remercie encore pour vos reviews!!**_

_**Est-il réellement nécessaire de vous rappeler que rien n'est à moi, sauf l'histoire? Mm? Non parce que ça me fait mal au cœur à chaque fois que je le dis. **_

_**Bonne lecture! Enjoy! **_

Chapitre 1 : Petit problème

Les quatre amis atterrirent sur le sol avec un bruit sourd.

-"Aoutch!" cria Sirius.

-"Où on est les gars?" demanda James.

-"Apparemment, dans le parc" répondit Remus.

-"Bien, quelqu'un pourrait-il m'expliquer comment on a atterri dans le parc alors qu'on se trouvait dans le bureau de Rusard?" demanda Sirius.

-"Désolé, Patmol, ça dépasse ma compétence" dit Remus.

-"Je me suis fait mal à la jambe" gémit Peter.

-"Pour l'instant, Queudver, c'est le moindre de nos soucis" dit James.

-"Euh...Cornedrue?" appela Sirius.

-"Oui?"

-"Où est ta cape?"

-"Quoi?? Ma cape n'est plus là???"

-"Elle a dû rester dans le bureau de Rusard"

-"On ferait peut-être mieux de la récupérer..." dit Sirius.

-"Regarde sur la Carte où est Rusard" dit Remus.

James sortit alors un morceau de parchemin de sa poche.

-"Oh non! Rusard est dans son bureau!"

-"Eh bien, il ne nous reste plus qu'à retourner dans la salle commune, en priant pour ne rencontrer personne" proposa Remus.

-"Je crois qu'on a pas le choix, en effet" dit Sirius.

Les Maraudeurs se mirent donc en route pour la Salle Commune de Gryffondor. Arrivés devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame, endormie profondément, Sirius donna le mot de passe.

-"Mandragore!"

La Grosse Dame ne bougea pas d'un poil.

-"Mandragore!" dit James, plus fort.

-"MANDRAGORE!" hurla Sirius.

-"Bien joué, Patmol, on ne va pas se faire repérer après ça!" réprimanda Remus.

La Grosse Dame se réveilla en sursaut en entendant Sirius hurler.

-"Ça ne va pas de hurler comme ça, à une heure pareille! De plus, ce n'est pas le mot de passe!"

-"Comment ça, ce n'est pas le mot de passe?" demanda James, en fronçant les sourcils.

-"Non, jeunes gens, ce n'est pas le mot de passe"

-"Vous l'avez changé depuis une heure?" demanda Remus.

-"Bien sûr que non, voyons. C'est le même depuis une semaine!"

Les Maraudeurs se regardèrent, incrédules. Ils essayèrent plusieurs autre mots de passe, mais aucun ne fonctionna.

-"Il faut se rendre à l'évidence, on ne pourra pas dormir dans nos lits ce soir" dit James en soupirant.

-"Messieurs? Que faites-vous ici à une heure pareille?" demanda une voix derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent d'un même mouvement pour voir Albus Dumbledore les toiser.

-"Messieurs?"

-"Nous avons un problème professeur Dumbledore, nous ne pouvons pas entrer dans notre salle commune" dit James.

-"Et pourquoi cela Har-"

Mais Dumbledore s'interrompit en croisant le regard de James. C'est impossible, ce ne peut pas être...

-"James?" hésita Dumbledore.

-"Oui?"

-"Par la barbe de Merlin!" s'écria Albus " Suivez-moi, nous allons dans mon bureau"

Dumbledore tourna les talons, et les quatre garçons entreprirent de le suivre, tout en se demandant ce qui allait leur arriver, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'ils allaient dans le bureau du directeur.

-"Bien, asseyez-vous, messieurs"

Les quatre jeunes gens s'exécutèrent.

-"Bien. Pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé?"

James prit la parole.

-"Eh bien, nous avons trouvé une montre et...et nous avons voulu la remettre à l'heure...et...enfin...nous avons atterri dans le parc"

Dumbledore fronça les sourcils.

-"Avez-vous encore cette montre sur vous Mr Potter?"

James tâta ses poches mais ne sentit rien. Il regarda ses amis qui haussèrent les épaules.

-"Non monsieur, je ne sais pas où elle est...J'ai dû la perdre en tombant"

-"Non, je ne crois pas...enfin...pouvez-vous me dire en quelle année pensez-vous être?"

Les quatre garçons se regardèrent en se demandant si leur directeur n'était pas devenu complètement gâteux.

-"Je sais que cette question vous paraît étrange messieurs, mais j'aimerai que vous me répondiez"

-"Nous sommes en 1977, monsieur le directeur" dit Remus.

Une lueur éclaira les yeux de Dumbledore, puis il sourit.

-"Messieurs, vous êtes actuellement en 1997"

-"Pardon?" demanda Sirius qui était certain d'avoir mal entendu.

-"Vous avez parfaitement compris Mr Black. Cette montre vous a projeté vingt ans dans le futur"

-"Mais...comment est-ce possible?" demanda Peter.

-"Bien des choses sont possibles dans le monde de la magie Mr Pettigrow" répondit Dumbledore avec un sourire.

-"Et...Comment allons-nous rentrer à notre époque?" demanda Remus.

-"C'est une excellente question Mr Lupin, et je ne puis malheureusement pas vous répondre dans l'immédiat. Dès demain, je convoquerai l'ensemble des professeurs de l'école et nous réfléchirons là-dessus"

-"Et qu'allons-nous faire en attendant que vous ne trouviez une solution?" demanda James.

-"Eh bien, vous allez suivre les cours ici. Nous vous ferons passer pour des élèves étrangers. Ecossais, cela vous convient-il?"

Les quatre amis acquiescèrent.

-"Bien, dans ce cas, vous serez des élèves de l'école Beauxchardons. Mais nous devons changer vos noms, et l'apparence de certains d'entre vous"

Les Maraudeurs se regardèrent alors, effrayés.

Et hop! Voilà! Suspens... Haha! La suite dans le prochain épisode de... "Les Maraudeurs dans le futur"!

_**Euh...z'aime beaucoup les reviews moua.... Soyez sympa....**_

_**Bizzzzzzzzzz!**_

_**Mademoiselle Black. **_


	3. Premier face à face

**Amis du jour, Bonjour! **

**Et voici le chapitre 2!! Alors, heureux? . Je veux vous dire un grand MERCI!! (l'est grand mon merci, hein?). Merci pour toutes vos gentilles reviews auxquelles je vais me faire un plaisir de répondre tout de suite!!**

**Adrien: Merchi mon ptit Adrien!! C'est zentil... Alors comme ça tu as besoin de correcteur? Je suis ton homme! Enfin euh...façon de parler. Tu as mon adresse e-mail si je ne me trompe...écris-moi!! Bizzzz!**

**Will Black: Hey, c'est-y pas bien trouvé Beauxchardons? Aha! C'est venu d'un coup dans mon esprit tordu, hop! Même pô besoin de réfléchir, si c'est pas merveilleux? Oui, oui, je sais que ça te rend triste que Sirius change d'apparence, mais courage, tu tiendras le coup, ne t'en fais pas, je te soutiens moralement. Et hop! Suspens pour les changements! Bizzzzzzz!**

**Le Saut de l'Ange: Marchi!! Et pis, de rien pour la dédicace C'est tout à fait naturel...Alors, alors, alors...ma foi tu es bien curieuse Tu auras les réponses à tes questions dans le chapitre, ne t'en fais pas! Et hop, une suite pour la d'mazelle! Bizzzzzzzz!!**

**Cocbys: Merci!! Et voilà le deuxième chapitre!! Bizzzzzzz!**

**Morri: Je me suis effondrée sur mon clavier en te voyant, t'es contente?! Mmm?!. Vi, je te l'accorde, ils sont longs à la détente, même très longs, mais c'est pour ça qu'on les aime nos ptits chous! Et Remus, aaaaaah, Remus, que feraient-ils sans Remus? Mm? Et ben ils seraient dans la m, moi je te le dis. On a pas beaucoup entendu Sirius? Ah... ce n'était pas volontaire...mais, ne t'en fais pas, il se rattrape dans ce chapitre. Et oui, je vais très certainement faire des couples, ou alors c'est pô drôle... bah c'est vrai quoi... et pis Sirius s'ennuierait sans filles dans les parages, non?! Et puis bon, comment vont-ils ne pas apprendre pour leur futur? C'est une bonne question ma foi Tu verras bien, héhé. En tous cas marchi beaucoup pour les compliments!! Ça me fait vraiment plaisir. A bientôt! Bizzzzz!!**

**Moony.62: Me détester?? Moa?? Meuuuuu non voyons, tu ne me détesteras pas. Courage. J'adore finir les chapitres comme ça, c'est mon côté sadique. Enjoy! Bizzzzzzz!**

**Gedauphin: Merci!! Et hop! Voilà la suite! Bizzzzz!**

**Sybylle: Merci!! La suite est là! Bizzzzz!**

**Kloona: Tu adores à ce point?! Héhé Chuis contente moa. N'est-il pas qu'elle est bonne mon idée?! Hein? Je trouve aussi Vi, je sais, je suis modeste. Et oui, la grande question est: comment vont-ils faire pour ne pas savoir tout ce qui s'est passé?! Suspens... Je sais que c'est dur d'avouer que...enfin...que... Patmol is dead!!!! Arrrrrggghhh! Ça me fait mal au cœur aussi... je compatit. J'espère que la suite te plaira!! Bizzzzzz!**

**Kaen: Merci!! C'est pas grave, oublie la remarque constructive, Kaen. Le principal, c'est que je sache que ça te plait!!! Bizzzz!**

**Harmonia Stone: Marchi beaucoup!!! J'aime beaucoup les voyages dans le temps aussi(nooooon? Sans blague?) Bizzzzzz!**

**Enola83: Merci! Je suis bien contente que ma fic t'intéresse... on aime les tribulations de nos Maraudeurs. Bizzzzzzzzzzzzz!**

**Yami: Merci beaucoup! Voilà la suite! Bizzzzz!**

**Aurel22: Merci!! Aha! Mais que va-t-il leur arriver? Bizzzzz!**

**Marie-anne: Chhhhhh....pleure pas, pleure pas, elle est là la suite, laaaa...ça va aller. Enjoy! Bizzzzzz!!**

**Luffynette: Merci!! Et voilà la suite! Bizzzzzzzz! **

-"Ch...changer nos apparences? Mais...mais pourquoi?!" s'exclama Sirius, n'ayant aucune envie que l'on touche à son physique (héhé).

-"Oui, Mr Black" dit Dumbledore, une lueur d'amusement dans le regard." Mais, je pense que nous devrions d'abord aller rendre une petite visite à quelqu'un"

-"A qui?" demanda James.

-"Vous verrez, Mr Potter, vous verrez. Suivez-moi"

Les quatre garçons se levèrent donc et suivirent leur directeur à travers les dédales de couloirs et d'escaliers du collège. Albus s'arrêta enfin devant un tableau représentant un de ses cousins éloignés, Merlin l'Enchanteur.

-"Mon cher cousin! Comment vas-tu donc?" s'exclama l'homme à la longue barbe blanche dans son cadre, un grand sourire sur son visage.

-"Très bien, mon cher, très bien. Peux-tu prévenir ton résident que je suis ici?"

-"Bien sûr Bubus, bien sûr "

Sur ce, Merlin disparut quelques secondes, puis réapparut.

-"Il est prêt à te recevoir Albie!"

-"Bien, merci beaucoup Merlin..."

Le tableau pivota alors pour faire place à une porte de bois. Albus frappa à celle-ci. Deux secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit.

-"Albus, rentrez donc, je vous en prie" dit l'homme qui venait d'ouvrir.

-"Oh, j'ai quatre invités, cela ne vous dérange pas?" demanda Dumbledore, amusé.

-"Non, bien sûr que non, Al- OH PAR MERLIN!!!!!!"

-"On m'a appelé?" demanda le vieillard qui était apparu dans un des cadres.

-"Je pense que vous devriez vous asseoir" dit Albus, ne tenant pas compte de son cousin.

L'homme s'exécuta. Il gardait les yeux rivés sur les quatre garçons, qui eux, le regardait en fronçant les sourcils.

-"Mais...mais...mais..." bégaya-t-il.

-"Allez-y, exprimez-vous mon cher" dit Dumbledore avec un sourire.

-"Comment?"

-"Ca, je l'ignore. Mais ils sont bien là, c'est un fait. Jeunes gens, je vous présente-"

-"Moi..."

Tout le monde se tourna vers le jeune homme qui venait de dire l'incroyable.

-"Remus?" demanda Sirius en regardant suspicieusement son ami.

-"C'est...c'est moi..." murmura-t-il.

Les autres garçons semblaient regarder un match de tennis. Leur regard allait de Remus à Remus, et de Remus à Remus.

-"Professeur Dumbledore, c'est..."

-"Oui, je vous présente Remus Lupin"

Remus et Remus se regardèrent un moment dans les yeux. Il y eu un long silence, que Sirius brisa quelques secondes plus tard.

-"Hey, t'es bien conservé Moony!"

-"Sirius!" s'indigna le jeune Remus.

-"Hey, Sir' à raison..." taquina James.

Le jeune Remus rougit violemment, sous les rires de ses amis. Mais bientôt les questions fusèrent.

-"Alors, Remus? Qu'est-ce que tu deviens?"

-"Tu es marié?"

-"Tu as des enfants?"

-"Tu es toujours un loup-garou?"

-"On est toujours amis?"

-"T'as un métier?"

-"Stop..."

-"Tu as un poisson rouge?"

-"Tu aimes toujours autant lire?"

-"STOP!!!!" s'écria le directeur.

Les Maraudeurs se tournèrent vers lui, l'air étonné.

-"Quoi?"

-"Messieurs, il ne serait pas bon pour notre jeune Mr Lupin de connaître trop en détail son avenir. Je vous demanderai donc de ne pas poser de questions. Tout ce que vous devez savoir, c'est qu'aujourd'hui, Remus a 37 ans et-"

-"Wooooooooo" dit Sirius.

-"Et qu'il est actuellement professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Vous le verrez bien assez tôt en étudiant ici" Dumbledore se tourna vers le "vieux" Remus. "Vous tenez le choc, mon ami?"

-"Oui, oui...je crois que je vais aller dormir..."

Remus se leva alors du canapé et se dirigea, les yeux dans le vide, vers sa chambre en lançant un vague "Bonne nuit".

-"Bien, Messieurs, il serait également temps pour vous d'aller vous coucher. Vous ne pourrez pas encore accéder au dortoir, mais je pense que la Salle sur Demande devrait faire l'affaire. Vous devez savoir où elle se trouve"

-"Oui monsieur" répondit James.

-"Bien"

Ils sortirent tous de l'appartement de Remus.

-"A plus tard, Bubus! Reviens quand tu veux!" lança joyeusement Merlin.

Ils continuèrent d'avancer jusqu'au détour d'un couloir.

-"Bien, je vous laisse ici jeunes gens"

-"Monsieur, vous ne deviez pas modifier nos apparences?" demanda Remus.

Remarque qui lui valut un coup de coude bien senti dans les côtes de la part de son ami canin, qui aurait bien voulu y échapper.

-"Oh! Bien sûr! J'avais oublié! Vous avez raison Mr Lupin, suivez-moi messieurs"

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

-"Tout va bien... je viens simplement de revoir mes meilleurs amis...jusque là, aucun problème, sauf s'il on prend en compte qu'ils ont 17 ans, que j'en ai 37, et que à présent un d'entre eux est un traître, et que les deux autres sont morts... tout va bien... il n'y a aucune raison de PANIQUER!!!!!"

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

-"Nous allons commencer par vous, Mr Black"

-"Pourquoi moi?" gémit Sirius.

-"Voyons, je vous en prie, ce ne sera pas si terrible que ça"

-"Ne touchez pas à mes cheveux, je vous en supplie..."

-"Approchez Mr Black..._occisverdanas!_... bien, et puis... _capilaruscendrus!_. Bien, c'est tout Mr Black. A vous, Mr-"

-"AAAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!!!NOOOOOOONNNNNNNN!!!!!!"

-"Calmez-vous Mr Black, voyons, après des rumeurs vont courir comme quoi je martyrise mes élèves dans mon bureau... A vous Mr Lupin, _occisblas!_...A vous Mr Potter..._capilaruscendrus!_"

James jeta un regard inquiet à Sirius, attendant son verdict. En tout bon meilleur ami qui se respecte, Sirius éclata de rire. James lui lança un regard noir avant de se tourner vers Remus, qui lui fit un sourire rassurant.

-"Bien, messieurs. Vous pouvez à présent gagner la Salle sur Demande. Rejoignez-moi ici demain matin, à huit heures, nous nous rendrons ensemble à la Grande Salle, afin que je vous présente aux élèves. Vous étiez à quel niveau, en 1977?"

-"Septième année, Monsieur le Directeur" répondit Remus.

-"Bien, vous rentrerez donc en septième ici"

-"Monsieur, pourquoi Peter n'a pas le droit à des changements physiques lui aussi?" demanda Sirius.

-"Oh, ça n'est pas nécessaire pour Mr Pettigrow. Bonne nuit messieurs"

-"Bonne nuit monsieur" dit James.

Les quatre garçons quittèrent le bureau directorial et se mirent en route pour la Salle sur Demande. Personne ne parla en chemin.

Voilà!! C'est tout pour aujourd'hui!! J'espère que ça vous plaira! On avance pas beaucoup dans l'histoire, mais le prochain chapitre, ils rencontreront Harry!! Enfin!

**Je reprend les cours vendredi... soupir , ce qui veut dire que je posterais avec plus d'intervalles mes chapitres... Désolée...**

**Bizzzzzz à tous!! **

**Et, en attendant, REVIEWS!!!!!!!! (j'adooooore les reviews) **

**Mademoiselle Black. **


	4. Répartition et Rencontre

**Amis du jour, Bonjour! **

**MERCI POUR VOS REVIEWS ! ! ! ! ! MERCI ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! Plus de 50 reviews pour 3 chapitres ! ! ! **

**Et voici le chapitre 3!! **

**Les Réponses aux Reviews: **

**Moony.62 : Hum... t'es pô crédible là ) C'est pas sympa de ne pas m'avoir laissé de reviews lol ) Bizzzzzzzzz !**

**Pitite Maraudeuse : Héhé tu vas voir la tête de nos maraudeurs ! Et je pense que Mumus va tenir le coup, l'est solide le garçon ! Et pour ma part, j'aurai déjà étripé le rat aussi ) Bizzzzzzzzz !**

**Lady Lyanna :  Héhé ! J'ai repris une journée après toi ! Mouahahahahaha ! Bon, d'accord, c'est pô drôle ) Noooooon ? T'as été dans le bureau du proviseur ? ! Ooooooooooh ! Tu m'impressionnes là ! lol. Je suis bien contente d'entretenir ta forme physique en te faisant faire des abdos ! mdr. Chuis contente que ça te plaise ! Bizzzzzzzzzz !**

**Tanma : Et si ! désolée de te décevoir ma ptite Tanma ) mais ton Siri a changé d'apparence ! Héhé ! Bizzzz !**

**4rine : Voilà la suite ! Bizzzzzz !**

**Severafan : Contente que ça te plaise ! La suite est là ! Bizzzzzzzz !**

**Yami : J'ai hâte d'écrire le passage des retrouvailles avec Sevichou ! Mouarf ! A plus ! Bizzzzzzzzzzz !**

**Luffynette : La suite la voili la voilà ! Bizzzzzzzzzz !**

**Marie-anne : La voilà la suite ! ! ! Bizzzzzzz !**

**Tortue : Merci ! La suite est là ! Bizzzzzzzzz !**

**Morri : Héhé ) ça doit être mon côté breton ! j'habite pas loin de la forêt de brocéliande où il y a Merlin et tout... mouarf ! Il doit même s'insinuer dans mon esprit d'ailleurs ! ) Vi, notre Mumus est sage mais va-t-il réussir à ne rien dire ? ! Aha ! Suspens, hein ? Oh la la ! Je serai lui, j'aurai déjà tué Peter et pis tout serait arrangé ! Ce serait-y pas plus simple comme ça, Hm ? c'est vrai quoi ! Tu sais que tu réfléchis beaucoup trop ? ! mdr. Vi, James et Harry en arriveront au fait que James est son père et tout mais... que va-t-il se passer ? (playmobil, en avant les histoires ! aaaaarrrrgggghh ! désolée, un vieux tic)). C'est effectivement atroce comme situation... Et pis tu vas voir comment le beau Sirius est arrivé... mouarf ! Alors Hermione avec Sirius ou Remus ? Hmmmm... si tu vas voir mes autres fics, tu devineras certainement (qui ? moi ? de la pub ? noooooon ! mdr). Haaaaaaaaa ! Drago ! Héhé, je pense qu'il fera bcp d'apparitions dans cette fic ) ... Bon, voilà... JE SUIS VIVANTE ! C'est un miracle ! mdr ) Bizzzzzzz !**

**Kisara77 : Marchi beaucoup ! ! ! ! Hé oui, l'est bonne mon idée, hein ? ! mdr. Bizzzzzzz !**

**Will Black : Hey salut toi ! Pourquoi je coupe le chapitre comme ça ? Parce que je suis SADIQUE ! ! mwaaahahahahahahahaaaaaa ! Et comment est Sirius ? Ahaha ! Tu le sauras vite, t'en fais pas ! Alors comme ça t'a rencontré quelqu'un qui m'adorait ? Hmmm, intéressant ! Teb Tonks tu dis ? Non, connais pas... mais dis-lui de venir me laisser des reviews ! ! ! j'adoooooooore les reviews ! ! ! ! dis-lui ! ! ! Bizzzzzzz !**

**Kloona : Merci, Merci, Merci ! Mais si je vais lui changer son apparence à Siri ! ! Hihihi ! mais il ne ressemble pas à un shtroumpf, rassure-toi ! Et oui, tu peux rêver pour avoir la fic d'un coup... je n'écris que chapitre par chapitre... le prochain n'est même pas écrit alors... et encore Merci ! ! ! ! ! Et pis la suite est là ! Bizzzzzzzzzzzz !**

**Le Saut de l'Ange : héhé ! j'ai remédié au problème des Lup' ! Remus jeune, Lupin vieux. Mais, on voit pas Lupin dans ce chap ) Hey... c'est vrai qu'ils auraient pu aller voir Servilo... mouarf ! ç'aurait été drôle ! il aurait fait une attaque le pov'tit chou ) Meuuuuu non j'ai pô trop changé Mumus... Remus rencontrera Hermione ? Hmmmmm intéressant ) Et j'adooooooore tes grandes reviews ! Bizzzzzzzzzz !**

**Kaen : Pourquoi je les ai pas décrits ? Hé bé pour que tous les lecteurs reviennent ! ! ! mwahahaha ! Et pis la voilà la suite ! Bizzzzzzzzz !**

**Enola83 : Faire souffrir Peter ? Bah pourquoi, ? j'adoooore Peter moua ! 'gros sourire hypocrite' Mais oui, t'en fais pas, il va sûrement en baver ce sale rat ! niéhéhé ! Bizzzzzzzzzz !**

**Moonlight ; Marchi beaucoup ! ! ! Euh, oui, il a vraiment changé, tu verras ) Bizzzzzzzzzzz !**

**Diabella : Et hop ! La suite avec le nouveau Sirius ! Bizzzzzzzzzz !**

**Cocbys : J'ai arrêté là car je suis atrocement cruelle et sadique ! ! ! ! ! ! niéhéhé ! Bizzzzzzzzzz !**

**Petite note: A présent, je désignerai le "vieux" Remus par "Lupin" et le jeune par "Remus", ce sera plus simple ) C'est noté? Vieux Lupin, Jeune Remus. **

Ils firent le rituel devant la Salle sur Demande, et entrèrent à l'intérieur, où ils trouvèrent quatre grands lits à l'air extrêmement confortable, ainsi que des vêtements de rechange. Et, ô miracle, un miroir, Sirius se précipitant devant.

-«NAAAAAAOOOOOOONNNNNNN ! ! ! ! ! ! ! »

-« Tu as un problème Patmol ? » demanda James avec un sourire.

-« Un problème ? Un PROBLEME ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? JE SUIS BLOND AUX YEUX VERTS ! ! BIEN SUR QU'IL Y A UN PROBLEME ! ! ! ! ! »

James éclata de rire, tandis que Remus regardait son ami avec une lueur d'amusement dans le regard. Sirius alla s'étaler sur son lit, et enfoui sa tête dans son oreiller. James s'approcha à son tour du miroir.

-« OH PAR MERLIN ! ! ! ! ! JE SUIS BLOND ! ! ! DUMBIE EST CINGLE ! ! ! ! »

-« Ne te plains pas Jamesie, toi au moins, tu as gardé la couleur de tes yeux... » gémit Sirius « Dumbie m'a enlevé mes beaux yeux bleu nuit »

James s'effondra à son tour sur son lit, et ce fut au tour de Remus se regarder dans le miroir.

-« Hey, les gars ! J'ai les yeux bleus ! »

$ 

-« Bonjour Messieurs ! Bien dormi ? »

Les Maraudeurs venaient de rejoindre le directeur devant son bureau, comme prévu. Sirius grommelait encore à propos de ses changements, mais James et Remus s'y étaient fait.

-« Bien Monsieur, merci » répondit Remus.

-« Nous allons descendre à la Grande Salle, et le Choixpeau vous répartira »

-« Quoi ? ! » s'exclama Sirius « Mais, on est déjà à Gryffondor ! »

-« Oui, Mr Black, mais tout élève rentrant dans cette école, à cette époque, doit être réparti. De plus, ceci paraîtrait étrange aux autres élèves si vous n'étiez pas répartis... »

Les quatre garçons suivirent alors Dumbledore jusqu'à la Grande Salle. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant les lourdes portes.

-« Donc, souvenez-vous messieurs, vous venez d'Ecosse, de Beauxchardons. Et- Oh par Merlin ! Vos noms ! Vous ne pouvez pas garder vos noms ! Pour vos prénoms, ça ne posera pas de problèmes. Bien, alors... Peter Kigly... Sirius Galaad... James McGin... et Remus Fuller. Vous vous en souviendrez ? »

-« Oui monsieur »

-« Bien, allons-y »

Le directeur ouvrit alors les lourdes portes de bois. Automatiquement, tout le monde se tourna vers eux. Dumbledore avança vers la table des professeurs, suivit des garçons. James et Sirius souriaient à tout le monde, tandis que Remus avait un demi-sourire et que Peter tentait vainement de se cacher derrière Sirius.

A la table des Gryffondors, un jeune homme aux cheveux noir de jais fronçait les sourcils en les regardant.

Les Maraudeurs parvinrent enfin à la table professorale, et sur le côté, était installé un tabouret sur lequel reposait un vieux chapeau rapiécé.

-« Bien, bonjour à tous, chers élèves. Je tiens à vous présenter quatre élèves qui viennent de l'académie Beauxchardons, d'Ecosse, et qui entreront en septième année. Nous allons procéder à la Répartition. James McGin je vous prie »

James s'avança alors et s'assit sur le tabouret. Le directeur lui mit le Choixpeau sur la tête.

-« _Par Merlin, je t'ai déjà répartit toi... ma parole tu es James Potter ! Eh bien c'est la première fois dans ma carrière que je répartis une deuxième fois une même personne... Mais je maintiens mon choix. Tu as ta place plus que jamais chez les..._

GRYFFONDOR ! »

James se leva, tout sourire, et se dirigea vers la table rouge et or, et fut acclamé par les membres de sa maison.

-« Remus Fuller ! »

Le jeune homme de Gryffondor aux cheveux noirs fronça de nouveaux les sourcils.

-« GRYFFONDOR ! »

Remus rejoint son ami à la table. James lui fit un clin d'œil.

-« Peter Kigly ! »

-« _Mmmm... il me semble que j'avais longuement hésité la dernière fois... Mais je ne ferai pas deux fois la même bêtise. Tu n'as pas ta place chez le noble et courageux Godric. Ta place est à..._

SERPENTARD ! »

Peter écarquilla les yeux et sembla se ratatiner plus que jamais en se dirigeant vers la table des vert et argent, tout en lançant des regards implorants à ses amis. Sirius, James et Remus se regardèrent, étonnés. Quant au jeune homme de Gryffondor, il fronçait de plus en plus les sourcils.

-« Sirius Galaad ! »

Le jeune homme gryffondorien écarquilla alors les yeux et sa mâchoire sembla se décrocher. Un jeune homme roux à ses côtés fronçait les sourcils, et une jeune fille semblait dans le même état que les deux garçons, et avait l'air de réfléchir à toute vitesse.

-« GRYFFONDOR ! »

Sirius rejoint alors ses deux amis, un grand sourire sur le visage.

-« Bien, voici qui est fait. Je demanderai aux Préfets en Chef de Gryffondor et Serpentard de guider nos nouveaux arrivants. Merci beaucoup »

A la table des Serpentard, un jeune homme blond à l'air arrogant se leva et s'approcha de Peter.

-« Salut. Je suis Drago Malefoy, Préfet en Chef de Serpentard »

-« Euh...bon-bonjour...je...je suis...Pe-Peter... Pe-Kigly »

-« Oui, je sais, merci. Tu es un sang pur ? »

Peter hocha la tête positivement.

-« Bien, viens, on a Potions. »

Dumbledore, avant d'aller s'asseoir à sa place, se dirigea vers la table des Gryffondors et fit signe à trois jeunes gens de se lever et de le rejoindre.

-« Professeur ! ! Ce ne sont pas... ? »

-« Si, Harry, justement. Ce sont bien eux... »

-« Mais comment ? » demanda le garçon roux.

-« Je l'ignore (NdA : mais oui, c'est ça, on te croit Bubus )). Mais vous ne devez surtout pas leur dévoiler leur futur. Soyez très prudents »

-« Mais... mon père ? »

-« Il peut savoir que tu es son fils. A l'époque où il était, si mes souvenirs sont bons, il sortait déjà avec ta mère, Harry, donc il n'y a pas de problème. Mais il ne doit rien savoir d'autre. Sirius a également le droit de savoir qu'il est ton parrain. Mais rien de plus, vous m'avez bien compris ? Rien ! Les risques seraient trop importants »

-« Bien sûr Monsieur » dit Harry.

-« Vous pouvez aller les voir »

Les trois jeunes gens se dirigèrent alors vers les Maraudeurs (moins Peter), qui discutaient à voix basse. Ce fut la jeune fille qui prit la parole en premier.

-« Bonjour ! je suis Hermione Granger, Préfète en Chef »

Les Maraudeurs sourirent, et leurs yeux se posèrent sur Harry. Ils écarquillèrent tous les yeux devant cette vision de James, et Harry se retint de ne pas éclater de rire. Ils se reprirent rapidement, sauf James.

-« Bien, moi c'est Sirius Galaad, lui c'est Remus Fuller, et voici James McGin »

Harry et ses deux amis sourirent aux noms inventés, mais ils ne pouvaient pas leur avouer devant tout le monde qu'ils savaient réellement qui ils étaient.

-« Salut, moi c'est Ron Weasley et lui c'est... »

Harry sourit, ses yeux brillaient.

-« Potter, Harry Potter »

$ 

Et voilà ! Alors ? ça vous a plu ? J'espère bien que oui ! Dites-le moi... 

**REVIEWS ! ! ! ! ! ! !**

**Bizzzzzzzzzz**

**MUMUS POWAAAAAAAAAAA**

**Mademoiselle Black. **


	5. Cours de Potions

_Amis du jour, Bonjour! _

_Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser pour mon retard, mais comme vous pouvez vous en doutez, j'ai repris les cours, et du coup, bah, j'ai beaucoup moins de temps pour écrire... Ensuite... J'AI FINI MA DISSERT DE PHILO!!!!! Hum...désolée mais c'est un tel soulagement ;D... Bah quoi c'est vrai...Bon. Donc voici le... euh... 3ème chapitre, c'est ça? Enfin bref... voici le nouveau chapitre. J'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira..._

_Ensuite, J'ai quelque chose d'important à vous dire....**Je vais changer de pseudo**. Notez-le bien. Je le mettrai à la fin de la semaine, pour que tout le monde le sache ;D. Je ne serai donc plus Mademoiselle Black, mais **Miss Lup'** (Merci le Saut de l'Ange ;D) Effectivement, comme nombre d'entre vous ont dû le remarquer, j'ai à présent une nette préférence pour Remus que pour Sirius...quoique j'aime encore beaucoup Siri Oo (D'ailleurs, merci Lady Lyanna de me l'avoir fait remarquer ;-) ) _

_Et pis, MERCI BEAUCOUP pour vos reviews!!! J'en ai eu beaucoup beaucoup!! Je suis super contente!! Je n'aurai jamais cru que cette fic plairait à autant de monde! _

_Et donc, sans plus attendre, les RaR: _

_Pitite Maraudeuse: Marchi beaucoup!!! C'est très gentil...Voui, j'ai pas pu résister à envoyer le rat-que-tout-le-monde-déteste à Serpentard...niéhéhé...non mais franchement, il avait pas sa place à Gryffondor ce type de toutes manières! Et Vlan! Non mais! Bon, je suis vraiment contente que ma fic te plaise! Bizzzzzzz! _

_Lady Lyanna: Vi, je sais, je suis bizarre, mdr. Mais comme tu as pu voir si dessus, je vais y remédier. Enfin, en partie, parce que je crois que ma bizarrerie est irrémédiable Oo. Donc, Miss Lup', c'est quand même plus logique, effectivement. Et pis c'est ta faute si je dois changer de pseudo. Si, si, si mademoiselle! Pourquoi te dis-tu? Eh bien tout simplement que si tu n'avais pas écris d'aussi belles fics sur Mumus, je ne l'aurait pas adoré! Na! Alors comme ça môdemoiselle Lyanna a un caractère fort et ne supporte pas l'autorité?! tssssss... mdr. Euh...la suite a été assez rapide pour toi? Ça m'embêterait que tu deviennes agressive quand même ;-) Bref, j'espère que la suite te plaira!! Bizzzzzzzzzzzz!_

_Tanma: Hey, Salut ma ptite Tanma! Oui, je sais, c'est dur, blond aux yeux verts...mais courage, je suis sûre que tu peux tenir le coup avec un peu de volonté...Et c'est clair que Riri s'attendait pas vraiment à voir son papounet débarquer...héhé :-) Allez, à pluche! Bizzzzzzzzzzzz!_

_Sybylle: Merci beaucoup! Et voici la suite! Bizzzzzz!_

_Godric2: Marchi!!! C'est gentil! J'espère que la suite te plaira! Bizzzzzzzzzz!_

_Kloona: Rooooo merci beaucoup... tu vas me faire rougir si tu continues ;-) Vi, je sais, je suis atrocement cruelle voire sadique avec Siri, mais il le fallait. Mdr. Tu vas t'y faire, tu verras... Ses yeux? Bah je sais que normalement ils sont noirs, mais j'aime bien l'imaginer avec des yeux bleu nuit...Sans blague? Tu fais une fixation sur Sirius? Toi? J'avais jamais remarqué ;-) Ah! Ça te plait que Queudver soit à Serpentard, hein! Moi aussi... bien fait pour lui, l'avait qu'à pas trahir ses amis! Na! Allez, à pluche! Bizzzzzzzz!_

_Danielove: Laisse-moi deviner... fan de Daniel Radcliffe? Mdr... Bref, merci Beaucoup!!!! C'est vraiment très gentil! J'espère que la suite te plaira autant...Bizzzzzzzzz!_

_Enola83: Je sais, je sais, c'est un scandale, et je suis atrocement et cruellement sadique de couper mes chapitres comme ça... c'est dans ma nature, que veux-tu? Mdr. T'as raison, bien fait pour Peter! Et hop, à Serpentard le rat! Va pas nous embêter longtemps celui-là! Contente que ça te plaise! Bizzzzzz!_

_Minerve: Héhé ;-) My name is Potter. Harry Potter. J'ai pô pu résister...Eh oui, Dumbie sait beaucoup plus qu'il ne veut bien l'admettre...Tssss... c'est pô bien de mentir Bubus...mdr. Allez, à pluche! Bizzzzzzzzz!_

_Elfica: Merci beaucoup!! Euh...bon, le chapitre a été un peu long à arriver, mais il s'était perdu en cours de route le pov tit chou...mdr. J'ai été un peu longue, c'est vrai, mais ne pique pas ta crise s'il te plait...pitié, pardonne-moi...mdr. Hé oui, My name is Potter, Harry Potter. Mouarf! Allez, Bizzzzzzzzz!_

_Le Saut de l'Ange: Hé bé ça c'est de la review! Lol. Merci beaucoup!! C'est gentil! Eh oui, rapide le trio, hein? En même temps, je crois que les quatre prénoms les a un peu mis sur la voie...lol. Et pis Peter va coller Draco maintenant! C'est Dray qui va être content (d'ailleurs je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi, dans le 3, il est hyper canon Oo) Je ne sais pas si tonton Voldie va venir...faut que je regarde son agenda, voir s'il est libre pour un chapitre...lol. Eh donc, pour les deux Remus, il est clair que c'est plus simple comme ça!! Et pis Remus est pas vieux!!(enfin, Lupin ;-)) Et, MUMUS POWAAAA! A bientôt!! Bizzzzzzzzzzzzz!_

_Zozozéra: Hmm...sympa le pseudo Oo mdr. Voilà la suite!! Sans fin à suspens cette fois ci ;-) Bizzzzzzzzzz!_

_Moonlight: Contente que ça te plaise!! Eh oui, Sirius est blond... va falloir s'y faire ;-) Héhé...Un Mumus aux yeux bleux...l'est-y pas beau comme ça? Et merciiii beaucoup et j'espère que la suite va te plaire! Bizzzzzzzzzzzz!_

_Cocbys: Qui? Moi? Cruelle? Noooooon, tu fais erreur...héhé ;-). Voilà la suite!! Bizzzzzzzzz!_

_Luffynette: Marchi beaucoup!! La suite est là!! Bizzzzzzzzzz!_

_Marianne221: Merci beaucoup!! Et désolée de t'avoir fait attendre si longtemps...Tu m'en veux pas? Mdr. Bizzzzz!_

_Selerya: Marchi beaucoup!!!! Tu va me faire rougir avec tes compliments...;-) Je suis vraiment heureuse que ça te plaise! Bizzzzzzzzzz!_

_Kaen: Oui, oui, blond aux yeux verts ;-) Tu t'en remettra... Voici la suite! Bizzzzzz!_

_Marie-anne: Merci!!! Et pis la suite est là, j'espère qu'elle te plaira! Bizzzzzzzzz!_

_Virg05: Merci beaucoup!!! C'est gentil! Voilà la suite! Enjoy! Bizzzzzzzzzzz!_

_Dragonia Lucilius: Héhé, c'est mon côté sadique, j'adooooore m'arrêter en plein milieu de l'histoire...Mais euh, il faut pas me frapper à mort...autrement t'aura pas la suite, ce serait triste, non? Mdr. Bah, imagine-le avec des cheveux noirs quand même ;-) Tu t'y feras!! Voilà la suite!! Bizzzzzzzzzzz!_

_Chatou; Face de poisson?! Voui, je l'imaginais pas vraiment comme ça mais bon...pourquoi pas? Mdr. Siri/Mione? Je ne sais pas...on verra...mais ce n'est pas mon couple fétiche (mais on ne sait jamais) Bizzzzzzzz!_

_MERCI ENCORE A TOUS!!!!!! 22 Reviews pour un chapitre!! Je suis content môa! _

_Allez, Bonne Lecture!! Enjoy! _

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

La mâchoire de James tomba littéralement par terre. Pourquoi diable ce garçon portait son nom? Et pourquoi lui ressemblait-il autant? Il devait être en plein rêve, c'était la seule explication plausible d'après lui.

Harry, lui, avait un large sourire. Il avait son père en face de lui. Son père. Celui qu'il n'avait pour ainsi dire jamais connu, celui dont il n'avait aucun souvenir.

Hermione mit fin au silence pesant.

-"Hum...Nous devons aller en cours, nous avons cours de Potions, il vaudrait mieux y aller..."

-"Tu as raison Hermione. Venez." Dit Harry en faisant signe aux nouveaux arrivants.

Les Maraudeurs se levèrent, semblant en transe. Ils suivirent le trio jusque dans les cachots.

-"Oh non!! On est en retard! Tout le monde est rentré!" s'écria Hermione "Rogue va nous tuer!"

James sortit enfin de sa transe.

-"Rogue?!"

Harry sourit.

-"Oui, c'est notre prof de Potions. Et il n'est pas commode"

-"ça c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire..." marmonna Ron.

-"Allez, venez, inutile de traîner encore plus!"

Les garçons suivirent alors Hermione qui ouvrit timidement la porte de la salle de classe. Tous les regards convergèrent vers eux. Ils entrèrent tous les six dans la salle.

-"Tiens donc...Mr Potter, Miss Je-Sais-Tout, et Mr Weasley...accompagnés des _nouveaux _arrivants...Mrs _Fuller_, _Galaad, _et _McGin_... Bien. Vous serez tous en retenue ce soir. Et j'enlève 30 points à Gryffondor. Allez vous asseoir. En silence"

Le Trio et les Maraudeurs allèrent donc s'asseoir, au fond de la classe, à deux tables de trois. Rogue commença alors son cours, et fit apparaître la composition de la Potion à concocter pendant le cours.

Les élèves commencèrent donc à s'affairer autour de leurs chaudrons. Sauf trois garçons.

-"Oui, Mr _Galaad_?" demanda Rogue en voyant Sirius lever la main.

-"Nous n'avons pas de chaudron, Ser...hum...Professeur"

Rogue plissa les yeux mais ne releva pas.

-"Dans ce cas, Mr Galaad vous ferez équipe avec Miss Granger, Mr Fuller avec Mr Weasley et Mr McGin avec Mr...Potter" dit Rogue sans lever les yeux.

Sirius alla donc s'installer aux côtés d'Hermione, James à côté de Harry et Remus à côté de Ron.

-"Hum... pourquoi Ser...euh, Rogue t'a appelé Miss Je-Sais-Tout?" demanda Sirius à Hermione.

La jeune fille prit alors une teinte rouge brique.

-"Euh...je...enfin..." balbutia-t-elle.

-"Elle répond à toutes les questions pendant les cours, et ça a le don d'énerver Rogue qu'une Gryffondor soit aussi intelligente" dit Harry à voix basse.

Hermione rougit encore plus et fit un faible sourire à Harry.

-"Hey...Harry, c'est ça?" appela James.

-"Oui?"

-"C'est qui le type blond avec Peter, là-bas?"

Harry leva la tête.

-"Oh, c'est Drago Malefoy. Le pire Serpentard de tous les temps après Voldemort et Salazar Serpentard lui-même"

James écarquilla les yeux au nom de Voldemort. Non pas qu'il craigne entendre ce nom, mais il se demandait si à cette époque, ce fameux mage noir existait encore.

-"Il est si horrible que ça?" demanda Sirius qui avait écouté.

-"Oh que oui" souffla Ron "C'est un _sang-pur_ comme il aime le dire, et il déteste les enfants de moldus. Le pire, c'est qu'il est quand même Préfet en Chef"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Le cours de Potions terminé, le Trio et les Maraudeurs se dirigèrent vers le parc de l'école, où ils devaient avoir cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques, malheureusement toujours en commun avec les Serpentards.

Harry mourait d'envie de dire la vérité à James, Sirius et Remus, mais les coups de coudes d'Hermione et ses regards noirs l'en dissuadèrent rapidement. Ils s'approchèrent de la longue table de bois installée pour le cours, mais ne virent aucune trace d'Hagrid, leur professeur.

-"Où est-ce qu'il peut bien être?" demanda Ron en fronçant les sourcils.

-"Je n'en ai aucune idée...J'espère qu'il va bien..." dit Hermione, l'air inquiet.

Ils ne s'inquiétèrent pas plus longtemps, car une silhouette, beaucoup plus large et haute que celle d'un homme normal, se dégagea à l'entrée du château. Hagrid courait vers ses élèves.

-"Si ce gros lourdaud continue à courir, il va risquer la crise cardiaque" ricana Malefoy.

Ni une, ni deux, six baguettes se pointèrent sur lui. Il écarquilla les yeux, surpris.

-"Je t'avais déjà prévenu de ne dire aucun mal de Hagrid devant nous, Malefoy" dit Harry d'un ton menaçant.

-"Harry! Baisse ta baguette! Vous aussi!" dit Hagrid, essoufflé. "Bien, nous allons donc commencer notre cours sur les êtres des forêts..."

Les six jeunes gens abaissèrent leurs baguettes en jetant des regards meurtriers à Malefoy. Harry sembla s'apercevoir de quelque chose.

-"Mais...pourquoi vous avez pointé vos baguettes sur Malefoy?" demanda-t-il.

-"Eh bien, il a dit du mal d'Hagrid!" s'écria James.

-"Comment se fait-il que vous connaissiez Hagrid?"

Les Maraudeurs restèrent sans voix. Comment avaient-ils pu être aussi idiots?

-"Eh bien, apparemment, vous vous faisiez du souci pour lui, donc, c'est que vous l'aimez bien...et comme vous nous êtes sympathiques... Et puis, ce Malefoy, je ne le sens pas vraiment" dit Remus.

Harry sourit devant la rapidité de Remus a les sortir du pétrin. Décidément, il n'avait pas changé...

Les élèves s'affairèrent à dessiner les êtres des forêts, comme Hagrid leur avait demandé. Harry, Ron et Hermione en profitèrent pour aller parler à Hagrid, tandis que James, Sirius et Remus discutaient entre eux, à voix basse.

-"Hagrid, pourquoi étiez-vous en retard?" demanda Hermione.

-"Oh...Dumbledore m'avait convoqué dans son bureau pour me mettre au courant des...nouveaux arrivants. C'est incroyable! Je ne sais pas comment ils sont arrivés là, mais c'est fantastique! Tu peux enfin connaître ton père, Harry!" s'exclama Hagrid, un grand sourire sur le visage.

-"Moins fort, Hagrid, je vous en supplie..." gémit Hermione en lançant des regards vers les Maraudeurs.

Mais aucun d'eux n'avaient semblé entendre les paroles de Hagrid. Ils étaient tous trois regroupés et discutaient toujours à voix basse.

Le cours se finit une heure plus tard, et les dessins des êtres rendus à Hagrid, les élèves se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner.

Le Trio et les Maraudeurs s'installèrent donc à la table des Gryffondors, et commencèrent à manger.

-"Hey, Sirius... ici aussi tu as du succès..." dit James en souriant et en montrant d'un signe de tête un groupe de jeunes filles qui regardaient Sirius avec envie.

-"Qu'est-ce qu'elles peuvent bien me trouver?!" demanda Sirius, toujours pas remis de sa transformation capillaire.

-"Cette phrase est à noter quelque part, je doute que Sirius la ressorte de si tôt" dit Remus avec un sourire en coin.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Et voilà! Le chapitre est terminé! Vous remarquerez quand même que j'ai été sympa, je ne vous ai pas laissés sur une fin à suspens... je m'améliore D_

_Allez, je vous laisse, et vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire... REVIEWS!!!_

_Bizzzzzz à tous, et à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures..._

_Hakuna Matata (mais quelle phrase magnifique...Hakuna Matata quel chant fantastiiiiiiique...Ce mot signifie que tu vivras ta vie, sans aucun souci, philosophiiiiiiiie! Hakuna Matata...) Hum...Sorry, mon côté "Je suis une grande fan des Disney" refait surface de temps en temps ;-) _

_Mademoiselle Black (Bientôt Miss Lup', notez-le!) _


	6. Révélations

Amis du jour...Bonjour! 

**Alors, comment-allez vous? Hmmm? Eh bah moi, tranquillou...héhé :) Bon, légèrement débordée par les cours donc les devoirs, mais je suppose que c'est la même chose pour la majorité d'entre vous...Je suis désolée si je suis un peu longue à poster les chapitres, mais bon...vous savez, l'inspiration, ça va, ça vient. Et puis, tout compte fait, je ne suis pas si longue que ça...c'est vrai quoi, je me trouve même rapide ;) héhé... Bon, trêve de bla bla, voici les réponses aux reviews mais tout d'abord je voudrai dire un grand MERCI à vous tous!!! J'ai plein de reviews je suis super contente!!! MERCI BEAUCOUP!!!!! **

**Le Saut de l'Ange:** Hey, tu es ma première revieweuse pour ce chapitre, toutes mes félicitations ;) ! Bah tu sais, Sevie ne serait pas Sevie s'il n'était pas aussi sadique...c'est pour ça qu'on l'aime notre cher maître des potions...Et puis, qui te dis que je vais faire une Sirius/Herm? Hmmm? Je n'ai jamais dit ça moi...tu te fais des idées ma chère :) Je ne peux décemment pas laisser Mumus tout seul, quand même...le pauvre...quoique...une tite Sirius/Herm...oui, tiens, ça changerait ;) Et pis Peter avec Pansy? Euuuuuuh...pourquoi pas? Mdr. J'y penserai ;-). Bon, apparemment, j'ai appelé tonton voldie sur sa ligne personnelle, et il a accepté, parce que c'est moi qui le lui demande, de se libérer pour un chapitre ou deux. Qui a dit que tonton voldie était méchant? Hmm? C'est un être adorable ;) Allez, à pluche sur msn!! Bizzzzzzz!

**Kloona:** Hey! Ma deuxième revieweuse! Mdr. Eeeeh oui, les cours avec Rogue, ça risque d'être haut en couleur :) Aaaah mais Sirius restera toujours Sirius, même avec des cheveux blonds, héhé...non mais tu pensais le garder pour toi toute seule? Tu rêves ma fille, tu rêves :-) Donc, si j'ai compris, tu es à la fois dans le corps de Ginny et d'Hermione? Mais t'es vicieuse toi!! Alors tu penses que tu vas te taper les deux maraudeurs? Hey oh, faut en laisser un peu aux autres aussi!! T'en choisi un, et pis c'est tout, non mais! Mdr. Non, franchement, je suis contente que cette fic te plaise!! Hey, sans blague, y'a pas une grosse ressemblance entre Johnny et Sirius, Hmmm? Bon, allez, Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzzz!

**Virg05:** Marchi!! Aaaaah la dissert de philo!! Tu disais que tu avais des cinq? Quelle coincidence!! C'est ma note!! Non, c'est vrai en plus ;-) Incroyable...Mais, au moins, je n'ai pas eu la moins bonne note de la classe, c'était 2 la moins bonne...rassurant, non? Lol. A plus!! Bizzzzzzzzzzz!

**Enola83:** Héhé, c'est sûr que cette phrase va rester gravée...lol. Remus le plus fort? Je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi, et il n'est pas question de favoristisme (quoique ;D) J'espère que la suite va te plaire!! Bizzzzzzz!

**Tanma:** C'est vrai, qu'est-ce qu'elles lui trouve? °regards meurtriers de Tanma° Euh...Je plaisante Tanma!!! Hum...moi je suis sûre qu'on peut lui trouver plein de chose...mais ce serait trop long :) Merci à plus!! Bizzzzzzzz!

**Miss-Nymphadora:** Merci beaucoup!! Et voilà la suite!! Bizzzzzzzzzzz!

**Sln:** Comment ça partager le titre de miss lup'? hey oh! Il est a moi ce titre...grrrrrr...bon, bon, à mon avis, on est pas les seules à être sur le coup...hum...enfin bref...merci, et j'espère que la suite va te plaire!! Bizzzzzzzzz!

**Severafan:** Contente que ça t'ai plu, en espèrant que celui-là te plaira autant! Bizzzzzzzzzzz!

**Little Psyche:** Merci!! Et pis, pour Strawberry Wine, le dernier chapitre est le prochain à être posté...ne me regarde pas avec des yeux noirs, mdr. Elle est pas à moi celle-là!! Mais bon, celle-ci, je la continue!! Bizzzzzzzzzz!

**Pitite maraudeuse:** Si James va bientôt savoir pour Harry? Ahaaaaa suspens!! Eh bien, tu le sauras bientôt! Lol. Romance, tu as dis romance? Hmmmmmm...oui, certainement :) Bah oui, quand même...Hermione et pis...on verra! Héhé ;-) Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzz!

**Théalie:** Un peu court le chapitre? Hey, review un peu courte aussi ;-) Bizzzzzzzzz!

**Zozozéra:** excellent le pseudo ;-) Et pis merci!! Oui, je sais, le chapitre était un peu court, mais bon...je suis pas douée pour les longs chapitre, mon inspiration me quitte un peu vite...Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzz!

**Kaen:** Héhéhé...qu'est-ce qu'elles peuvent bien lui trouver? Hmmmmmm...°réflexion intense°...non, je vois pas ;-) Bizzzzzzzzzzz!

**Danielove:** Je le savais que tu étais fan de Dan!! Aha!! Je suis trop forte (et très modeste aussi). Merci!! Fan de Disney? Héhé moi zaussi...(ça, on l'aura deviné). Alan Rickman? Je l'aiiiiiiiimeuuuuuuuuuuuh!!! Il est magnifiquement merveilleusement génial...Galaxi Quest dis-tu? Un gentil à tête d'écaille? Héhé...intéressant :) Moi je l'ai adoré dans Robin des Bois princes des voleurs, et dans Love Actually, et dans Dogma...et dans HP aussi, bien sûr...Héhé...fan du chat potté? Moi zaussi!! Ooooh l'est trop chou avec ses yeux tout mimis...Raaa je l'adore ;-). Et pis, oui, j'avoue, je regarde Charmed et j'ai pensé au côté mystérieux de Chris pour Mumus...et pis Drew...°bave° héhéhé...Bon, merci pour la review!!! Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzzz!

**Moonlight: **Effectivement, je raffolle pas spécialement des blonds non plus (johnny depp n'est pas blond aux dernières nouvelles...) mais bon, pour Sirius...Et pis pour Remus...Aaaaaaah il est génial...Oo Merci et à plus!! Bizzzzzzzzzzzz!

**Dragonia Lucilius:** Euuuuuuuh...non! Je ne rendrai pas ses cheveux noirs à Siri...en tous cas pas pour l'instant, c'est trop drôle comme ça ;-)...une pitite Dragonia dans ses admiratrices? Hmmmm oui, pourquoi pas? C'est d'accord, je note :) Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise (bon, oublions les cheveux de Sirius...) Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzz!

**Cla.Remus02:** Marchi!! Moi aussi j'adoooore les maraudeurs, mais je pense que tu t'en étais doutée ;-) Contente que ça te plaise!! Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzzz!

**Cocbys:** Roooooooo mais c'est fini oui?! Je ne suis pas cruelle, voyons...héhé...bon, si peut-être...MWAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA... gniak gniak...Bizzzzzzzzzzzzz!

**Minerve;** Nooooon? Tu penses que Serv-euh, Snape n'apprécie pas que les maraudeurs l'appelent Servilo...rooooo c'est bizarre...mdr. A plus! Bizzzzzzz!

**Chatou:** Héhéhé, une fan du roi lion...bienvenue au club! C'est certainement mon disney préféré...HAKUNA MATATA...et pis c'est tout. Bon, marchi!! Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzzz!

**Angela Stevens:** Voui, n'est-ce pas que c'est une bonne idée? J'en suis très fière!! Marchi!!! Et pis, bah, tu t'habitueras à Sirius en blond, t'en fais pas ;-) Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzz!

**Sandra-chan:** Merci beaucoup!! A la prochaine!! Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzzz!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO 

**Chapitre 5: Révélations. **

Le repas du midi terminé, les Maraudeurs et le Trio se rendirent en cours de Métamorphose, pour deux heures, seul et unique cours de leur après-midi.

Durant tout le cours, Minerva McGonagall parut distraite, ou plutôt perturbée, à chaque fois qu'elle s'adressait à l'un des trois maraudeurs, plus particulièrement à James.

-"Elle est toujours comme ça?" demanda Sirius, à la fin du cours.

-"Oh, normalement non..." dit vaguement Harry.

Hermione s'approcha de lui et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Harry hocha la tête.

-"Venez, on va vous montrer un super endroit" dit Harry aux Maraudeurs.

Harry les mena alors à travers les couloirs. Puis, arrivé devant un tableau, il donna un mot de passe et le tableau pivota pour les laisser entrer. C'était un endroit sublime, qu'ils avaient découvert grâce à la Carte du Maraudeur. Ils s'assirent tous dans les canapés de cuir rouge.

-"Bien. Remus, James, Sirius, nous avons quelque chose à vous dire" commença Hermione.

Les Maraudeurs froncèrent les sourcils. Harry sourit.

-"Je vais aller droit au but. On sait qui vous êtes, et d'où vous venez, ou plus vraisemblablement de quand vous venez"

Les Maraudeurs écarquillèrent les yeux. Comment était-ce possible?

-"Tu peux développer?" demanda Sirius.

-"Bien sûr. Toi, tu es Sirius Black, tu t'es enfui de chez toi, le 12 square grimmaurd parce que tu ne supportais plus tes parents, qui étaient en accord avec les idées de Voldemort. Toi, tu es Remus Lupin, tu es un loup-garou. Et toi, tu es James Potter, et tu dois sortir avec Lily Evans, et tu es un excellent joueur de Quidditch, en tant qu'attrapeur" dit Harry sans s'arrêter. "Je continue ou ça vous suffit?"

Les trois concernés restèrent sans voix.

-"Mais...mais comment?" demanda Sirius.

-"Eh bien, les prénoms de Sirius et Remus ne sont pas vraiment courants, surtout lorsqu'ils sont associés à James et Peter" dit Harry. "Et Dumbledore nous a confirmé ce qu'on pensait. Vous venez bel et bien du passé"

-"Vous allez pouvoir nous dire ce qu'on devient alors!" s'écria Sirius.

-"Non!" dirent en même temps Remus et Hermione.

Ils se regardèrent et sourirent.

-"Mais pourquoi?" demanda Sirius, dépité.

-"On ne doit pas connaître notre avenir Sirius" dit fermement Remus.

-"Hey! Tu peux parler toi! Tu t'es vu adulte!" protesta Sirius. "Pourquoi on ne pourrait pas se voir, nous aussi?"

Harry prit une grande inspiration. Il ne pouvait pas dire _Oh, parce que toi et James, vous êtes morts, et Peter est le plus fidèle mangemort de Voldie..._ Non, il ne pouvait pas dire ça.

-"Remus a raison. Vous ne pouvez pas vous voir. Remus a pu se voir adulte car il est professeur ici, on en pouvait donc pas l'en empêcher. Mais ce n'est pas nécessairement une bonne chose"

-"Vous ne pouvez même pas nous en dire un tout petit peu sur nous?" demanda Sirius, un ton de supplication dans la voix.

-"Non. Certainement pas Sirius" répondit Hermione d'un ton sans réplique.

Sirius se renfrogna mais n'insista pas plus. Cette jeune fille n'avait pas l'air de plaisanter.

-"Mais...vous pouvez au moins nous dire si vous connaissez notre nous adulte, enfin, à cette époque, quoi" dit James.

Le Trio échangèrent un regard.

-"Oui, nous vous connaissons. Autrement on ne vous aurait pas reconnu" dit Harry.

-"Bien sûr..."

-"Et...on...enfin, tu t'appelles Potter et..." commença James. "On...on a un lien de parenté je suppose..."

Harry sourit.

-"Effectivement. Tu es mon père"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo 

**Voui, je sais, c'est pas bin long...c'est même excessivement court, je dirai. Mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de m'arrêter à cette phrase-là, c'était trop tentant ;) **

**Mais je vous mettrai le prochain chapitre très vite, promis! **

**Voilà, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire: **

**REVIEWS!!!!!!!!**

**Enfin, sans vouloir vous dire quoi faire :) **

**Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz!**

**Miss Lup' **


	7. Discussion entre amis

**Amis du jour...Bonjour! **

**Comme vous me l'avez si bien fait remarquer, le chapitre précédent était relativement court. D'accord, il était beaucoup trop court, même ridicule, on ne pouvait même pas appeler ça un chapitre. Ok, ok, j'assume. Mais comme promis, je vous met quand même ce chapitre relativement vite. Et en plus, il est plus long (encore heureux me direz vous). Donc voilà, j'espère au moins qu'il va vous plaire ;-) **

**Et puis MERCI BEAUCOUP pour vos reviews!!! J'ai dépassé les 100 reviews!!!!! JE VOUS ADOOOOOORE!!!!! MERCI!!!!**

**Pitite Maraudeuse: Non, effectivement, t'as pas eu trop longtemps à attendre ;) Ahaaaa! Qui va finir avec Mione? Mumus ou Sirius? Moi je sais!!! Surprise!! Allez, à plus! Bizzzzzzzzzzzz!**

**Le Saut de l'Ange: Tiens! Ça faisait longtemps! Lol. Voui, Herm et Mus sont sur la même longueur d'onde...c'est-y pas beau? Hmmm? Voui, t'en fais pas, Voldie viendra ;) C'est vrai qu'il est quand même mieux dans ta fic à toi, le tonton Voldie...jeune, c'est mieux ;) Allez, à pluche sur msn! Bizzzzzzzzzzzz!**

**Minerve: Vi, je sais, c'est court. Non mais c'est vrai, t'as raison! Les profs pensent qu'on fait que bosser! Et les fics alors? Hmmm? Raaaaa la la! Mdr. Allez, à plus! Bizzzzzzzzzz!**

**Dragonia Lucilius: Mais euh!! J'y suis pour rien si le chapitre était court! Bon, d'accord, c'est entièrement ma faute...j'avoue ;) Il était moins drôle que les autres, oui, mais bon, faut bien des plus sérieux de temps en temps ;) Si tu veux vraiment avoir des conneries tout le temps, faut aller voir ma fic Hermione/ Severus! Potions et plus si affinités! (t'as vu un peu la pub! Lol) Là, y'a toujours de la déconnade dans l'air! Bon, à plus! Bizzzzzzzzzzz!**

**Virg05: Merci beaucoup!! C'est vraiment très gentil! Vi, voui, je sais, c'était ridiculement petit...mais bon, on fait ce qu'on peut, hein! Mééé euh!! Celui-là est plus long! Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzzz!**

**Jo Lupin: Ouaip! Une nouvelle lectrice! Merci beaucoup!! Vi, Jamesie va frôler la crise cardiaque, pauvre tit chou ;) Bizzzzzzzzzzz!**

**Tanma: Super fin, hein? Héhé ;) Contente que ça te plaise!! Bizzzzzzzzzzzzz!**

**Sln: Vi, c'était trop court...mais au moins, ça t'as quand même plus! :) Merci beaucoup et voilà la suite!! Bizzzzzzzzzzzz!**

**Danielove: Aaaaah c'est vrai!! Les Disney! Rien ne pourra les remplacer ;) Niéhéhé...il est atrocement cruel dans Robin des Bois le ptit Alan...c'est pour ça que je l'aime, il fait tellement bien les méchants...et j'adooooore les méchants! Et j'ai vu un autre film avec lui, c'est Raison et Sentiments, avec Hugh Grant. Il fait tout pitié dedans!! Il est même pas méchant!! Roooo! Hey!! Qu'est-ce que tu sais sur Drew??!! Je sais rien de lui moi!!! ;) Bizzzzzzzzz!**

**Zozozéra: Voui, de plus en plus court! Mais là c'est plus long!! Si, si, si!!! Merci et à plus!! Bizzzzzzzzzz!**

**Morri: Aaaaaaah! Je croyais que tu m'avais complètement boycotté moi! J'ai eu peur!! Bah alors, on lit pas les notes de l'auteur?! Hmmm? Tsssss...lol. Heureuse de te revoir! Je suis vraiment contente que ma fic te plaise! Je suis d'accord...MUMUS AU POUVOIR!!! Lol! Bon, effectivement, James a un peu de mal, pauvre garçon...Aaah! Les couples! Question métaphysique (cherche pas, je sors de philo...) sur la fic!! Eeeeeeh bien...je ne sais pas si je te le dis...d'autres personnes pourraient lire ça...je veux garder un peu de suspens moi! Par contre, si t'as msn...héhé ; ) Bon, allez, à plus!!! Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz!**

**Moonlight: niéhéhé...je suis cruelle, tu l'apprendras ; ) T'en fais pas, ça a pas été trop long comme attente ;) Et puis merci beaucoup et à plus!! Bizzzzzzzzzz!**

**Marie-anne: Eeeeeh oui! J'adore couper au meilleur moment!! C'est tellement drôle et frustrant! Voilà la suite! Bizzzzzzzzzzzz!**

**Enola83: Je sais, je sais, trop court ; ) Bizarrement tout le monde me le dit...Oo. La suite est arrivée vite quand même!! Ahaaaaaaa! Comment James va réagir? Suspens!! A plus! Bizzzzzzzzzzzzz!**

**Kloona: Voui, j'avoue, les RaR ont prit largement plus de place que le chapitre lui-même, ça commence à devenir grave dans ces cas-là, non? Mdr. Bah alors Kloona? On dit du mal de nos cheeeeeeers maraudeurs? Non mais c'est quoi ces manières? Hmmm? J'en connais qui vont pas être contents!! Crains leur colère!! ; ) C'est vrai? Le Sirius de mes fics te fait rire? Tant mieux! Il est là pour ça au départ :) Et pis, Potions? Euh...ça devrait pas trop tarder je pense...Mc Go? Alors elle est légèrement troublée avec les maraudeurs parce que bon, c'est pas tous les jours qu'on voit des ados d'il y a 20 ans revenir...(euh, chuis claire, là?) et particulièrement James parce que, effectivement, y'a Harry dans la salle, donc elle est triste et heureuse, enfin, triste parce qu'il est mort, et heureuse pour Harry parce qu'il rencontre son père...euh, t'as pigé? J'ai peut-être pas été très claire ;) Comment ça Mumus veut pas ton cerveau? Roooooo c'est pas sympa ça! Bon, allez, à pluche! Bizzzzzzzzzzz!**

**Gaëlle Gryffondor: Merci beaucoup! Oui, le chapitre était vraiment court :) celui-là est plus long! Bizzzzzzzzzzzz!**

**Ana: Merci! La suite est là! Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz!**

**Théalie: Oui, c'est vrai, c'était court, mais ça t'a plu au moins? Bizzzzzz!**

**U.$.Hermy: Ahaaaaa! La retenue avec Servilo ;) Suspens...tu verras...Contente que ça te plaise!! Bizzzzzzzzzzzzz!**

**Nini654: Voui, je sais, c'est atroce les fins dans ce style ;) je suis cruelle : ) Je suis contente que ça te plaise! Voilà la suite! Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzz!**

**Mimi Luflin: Hey! Pas de tomates! Noooooon mais! Star Wars? Moui, c'est vrai, tiens, j'y avais pas pensé! : ) Bien trouvé! Lol! Merci beaucoup et j'espère que la suite te plaira autant que le reste! Elle est plus longue que l'autre chapitre, t'en fais pas! Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz!**

**Chapitre 6: Discussion entre amis...(je vous l'accorde, le titre est vraiment pourri, mais je n'ai jamais été douée pour les titres, z'avez qu'à voir le titre de cette fic...; ) ) **

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo 

-"TON QUOI?"

James s'était relevé d'un seul bond, sous l'effet du choc. Bien sûr, il s'était attendu à ce que ce jeune Potter soit de sa famille, mais de là à ce qu'il soit son propre fils! C'était tout bonnement du délire!

-"Mais...mais comment?"

-"Tu veux réellement que je t'explique comment on fait les bébés, Jamesie?" dit Sirius avec un air amusé.

James ne releva pas la remarque de son meilleur ami canin. Il regardait Harry, qui lui souriait d'un air réjoui. Il l'observait, cherchant à comprendre, et il s'attarda sur ses yeux. Un éclair de lucidité lui traversa alors l'esprit (NdA: l'est long à la détente, quand même, le ptit Jamesie...).

-"Lily..." murmura-t-il.

Remus et Sirius froncèrent les sourcils et scrutèrent à leur tour Harry. Ils sourirent en comprenant de quoi James voulait parler.

-"Tu...tu es mon fils...et...et celui de...Lily?" demanda James.

-"Oui, effectivement" répondit Harry avec un sourire.

-"Mais..."

-"Non, James, tu ne peux pas en savoir plus. J'ai simplement eu l'autorisation de Dumbledore de te dévoiler cela, car tu t'en serai certainement douté..."

-"Ca, ça reste à prouver, le ptit Jamesie met un peu de temps à comprendre..." dit Sirius sur le ton de la confidence.

Remarque qui lui valut un coup de coude dans les côtes de la part du concerné.

-"Et Dumbledore vous a autorisé à nous dire autre chose?" s'enquit Sirius en se massant les côtes, plus par réflexe que par douleur.

-"Hmm...eh bien, tu es mon parrain Sirius" révéla Harry.

Ce qui eut pour effet de faire sauter Sirius dans tous les sens dans la pièce.

-"Je suis parrain!!!"

-"Sirius, je t'en prie, calme-toi" dit Remus de sa voix calme.

-"Bon, vous êtes sûrs que vous pouvez rien nous dire d'autre?" supplia James.

-"Non, non. Ce serait trop dangereux de vous en révéler davantage sur votre avenir. Vous en savez largement assez" dit catégoriquement Hermione.

-"Bien. Apparemment, vous savez quasiment tout sur nous, mais par contre, on ignore tout de vous..." dit malicieusement Remus avec un sourire en coin.

-"Qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir?" demanda Hermione.

-"Eh bien, qui vous êtes, comment vous êtes, si vous avez des petits amis, des petites amies..." dit Sirius.

-"Hermione est un vrai rat de bibliothèque" dit Ron, sans gêne.

-"RON!" protesta Hermione , virant au rouge brique.

-"Quoi? Ils ont bien dit qu'ils voulaient tout savoir sur nous, et ça te définit bien, ça, non" se défendit le rouquin.

-"Non, mais...Ce type est un crétin fini!" finit-elle par lâcher.

-"Hey!"

-"Bon, bon, bon! Arrêtez un peu tous les deux!" s'exclama Harry, fatigué de voir ses deux amis se disputer à longueur de temps. "Nous allons avoir une conversation civilisée, si vous le voulez bien"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ils passèrent alors toute la soirée à discuter de tout et de rien, devant un bon feu de cheminée. Bien sûr, Harry se garda bien de leur raconter son enfance chez les Dursley. Ron et Hermione ne parlèrent pas de leurs parents, pour ne pas susciter la curiosité des Maraudeurs sur ceux de Harry.

-"Et alors, vous avez des petites amies les gars?" demanda Sirius avec un sourire.

Les oreilles de Ron virèrent au rouge, mauvais signe chez lui.

-"Non, aucune, ni l'un ni l'autre" répondit Harry en voyant la gêne de son ami.

-"Harry n'est pas vraiment doué avec les filles" confessa Ron.

-"Ron!" s'offusqua Harry, le rouge aux joues.

-"Bah quoi, tu vas quand même pas dire le contraire! Dois-je te rappeler que la première fois que tu as embrassé une fille, elle s'est mise à pleurer?"

-"Ce n'était pas cause de moi!" se défendit Harry.

-"Ca, on ne le saura jamais"

-"Oh et puis toi, tu peux parler! Tu n'es vraiment pas mieux que moi!"

Ron marmonna quelque chose dans sa barbe. Les Maraudeurs éclatèrent de rire devant le débat des deux amis.

-"Hey les gars, je pourrai vous donner des cours pour les filles" dit Sirius avec un sourire qui se voulait charmeur.

Remus soupira.

-"La modestie, tu connais, Sirius?"

-"J'en ai vaguement entendu parler, mais je n'en ai jamais compris l'utilité à vrai dire..."

-"Tu es réellement désespérant, tu sais, Patmol" souffla Remus.

Sirius sourit alors de toutes ses dents à son ami lycanthrope, qui soupira encore une fois. Un silence suivit cet échange.

-"Oh par Merlin!" s'exclama soudain Hermione.

-"Qu'est-ce qui se passe Mione?" s'inquiéta Harry.

-"Il est déjà 22 heures et je n'ai pas fini de lire mes chapitres pour l'étude des moldus!" s'affola-t-elle.

-"Calme-toi Hermione. Tu vas avoir le temps" la rassura Harry.

-"Vite, il faut qu'on retourne à la salle commune!" s'écria-t-elle en se levant prestement.

Elle fut alors suivie par Ron, Harry et les Maraudeurs. Par chance pour eux, ils ne croisèrent aucun professeur dans les couloirs, chose qui aurait été fâcheuse étant donnée l'heure tardive. Aussitôt arrivés dans la salle commune rouge et or, Hermione se précipita dans son dortoir, et rapporta son sac, rempli de rouleaux de parchemins et de livres plus poussiéreux les uns que les autres. Elle s'installa à la table et se plongea immédiatement dans sa lecture. Harry, Ron et les Maraudeurs lancèrent un' bonne nuit', avant de rentrer dans leur dortoir à présent commun, grâce à Dumbledore.

OoOoOoOoOo

-"Hermione?" appela d'une voix douce Harry. "Hermione, il faut que tu te réveilles"

La jeune fille releva alors la tête. Ses cheveux étaient en broussaille, comme auparavant (elle avait enfin réussi à trouver un sort assez puissant pour les aplatir, au cours de sa sixième année), et elle avait des traces de pages sur ses joues, et des cernes se dessinaient clairement sous ses yeux chocolat.

-"Qu'est-ce qu'y a?" marmonna-t-elle, dans un état second.

-"Tu t'es endormie dans la salle commune Hermione. C'est le matin, il faut aller prendre le petit déjeuner" lui répondit doucement Harry.

Elle hocha lentement la tête, puis écarquilla les yeux d'horreur en jetant un coup d'œil à son livre.

-"Oh non!! Je n'ai pas fini le dernier chapitre! Comment je vais faire?!"

-"Hermione, tu n'étais pas obligée de le lire, ce chapitre"

-"Je sais, mais je préfère m'avancer sur la leçon. Tant pis, je ne vais pas prendre de petit-déjeuner. Je vous rejoins en Potions"

Et sur ce, elle partit rapidement dans son dortoir. Harry haussa les épaules d'un air impuissant.

-"Est-ce qu'elle est toujours comme ça?" demanda James, intrigué par le comportement de la jeune fille.

-"Oh, oui, la plupart du temps. Elle est obsédée par le travail" dit Harry.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Oh par Merlin mais pourquoi je me suis endormie sur ce bouquin?! Mais pourquoi?! Il est pourtant passionnant ce livre! Si seulement je ne le voyais pas partout, lui. Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive? Mais bon sang c'est quoi mon problème? A chaque fois que j'ouvre un livre, je le vois sur la page, à chaque fois que j'entend son nom, mon cœur se met à courir, à chaque fois que j'entend sa voix, j'ai des frissons partout! Mais par Merlin qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? Je n'avais jamais eu ça avant! Et pourquoi lui? Pourquoi? Ce n'est vraiment pas sérieux! Pas sérieux du tout! Je n'ai pas le droit d'être attirée par lui! Quoi? Est-ce que j'ai dit que j'étais attirée par lui? Non! Je ne suis pas attirée par lui, je ne peux pas. Oh Merlin pourquoi il faut que ça tombe sur moi ce genre de problème? Mais seulement...ses yeux, et...et sa voix...et...oh par Merlin!!!

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Bon, alors, il était quand même plus long que le dernier, non? Aaaaaah je vous assure que si! Et pis, mes chapitres ne sont jamais bien longs ;) **

**Tiens, d'ailleurs, pour vous remercier de vos reviews, et pour marquer le coup (héhé...100 reviews quand même) je vais traduire une fic...vi, vi, voui! **

**Ce sera une Sirius/ Hermione et en même temps une Remus/ Tonks. Et aussi une Harry/ OC. Elle s'appelle When Insanity Stops, de Dream4. Voilà!! Je pense que vous aurez le prologue très vite, vu qu'il ne fait que quelques lignes...Oups, en fait, peut-être pas si tôt que ça, vu que l'auteur veut que j'attende un peu, pour que sa bêta readeuse puisse lire sa fic...mais j'ai son autorisation pour une autre de ses fics! The Best and Worst of times. Voilà! **

**Bon, à plus tout le monde!! **

**Bizzzzzzzzzzzzz! **

**Ma pétroleuse fait YEAAAAAAH!!!! **

**Miss Lup' (membre du FFJ et du FFJRS...bon, seule Kloona me comprend...c'est déjà ça :) ) **


	8. Retenue

**Amis du jour, Bonjour! **

**MERCI BEAUCOUP POUR VOS REVIEWS!!!! J'en ai plein, plein, plein!!! Je vous adore!! Alors...vous voulez savoir qui c'est, le jeune homme qui attire tant Hermione...héhéhé...un peu de patience...c'est pas encore dans ce chapitre **

**Voici les réponses aux reviews! **

**U.$.Hermy: héhéhé...Sirius ou Remus? Question existentielle, n'est-ce pas? Eh bien je ne vais pas te le dire, tu le découvriras toute seule!! Je vais pas tout te dire, quand même! Allez, à plus!! Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz!**

**Tanma:  Bah oui, y'a de l'amour! Mais la question est: Qui?! Ahaaaaaa!! Tu le sauras bientôt! Bizzzzzzzzz!**

**Le Saut de l'Ange: Merci!! Et, oui, j'avoue, je suis sadique...;) et fière de l'être! Et puis, l'auteur de Before the Moon Rises ne m'a toujours pas répondu...à croire qu'elle n'a plus internet...ça m'éneeeeeeeeerveuuuuuh!! Et pis, j'ai pas encore eu le feu vert pour la première traduction de l'auteur de Pour le meilleur et pour le pire ...Voili voilou! A pluche sur msn!! ;) Bizzzzzzzzzzzzz!**

**David: Par le canard en caoutchouc de Merlin! Un lecteur!! Bienvenu à toi! Tu sais que tu es le seul lecteur masculin de cette fic? Ou du moins, le seul qui review...je suis vraiment ravie que ma fic te plaise, d'autant plus si tu n'aimes pas trop les voyages dans le temps! A plus! Bizzzzzzz!**

**Moonlight: Merci beaucoup!! C'est gentil...eh oui, Hermione est amoureuse! C'est-y pas beau? Hmmm? Mdr. Mais de qui? Suspens...voilà la suite! Bizzzzzzzzzzzz!**

**Sln: Merci!! Je suis contente que ça te plaise!! A plus!! Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz!**

**Virg05: Mééééééééé euh!! Je veux pas être torturée moa! En plus, si tu me tortures, je ne pourrais plus écrire du tout...ce serait quand même ballot, non? En plus, tu risquerais de te mettre quelques revieweurs à dos ;) Héhé...Bref, je suis quand même contente que ma fic te plaise! Merci! Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz!**

**Zozozéra: "Une fin à queue de saucisson"? Hmmmm...sympa comme expression, je ne connaissais pas ;) Mais je suis sadique, que veux-tu? Raaaaa lala.. j'espère que la suite va te plaire! Bizzzzzzzzzzzz!**

**Gaelle Gryffondor: Merci! Voilà la suite! Bizzzzzzz!**

**Minerve: Voui, James a un petit peu beaucoup de mal à comprendre, pauvre garçon...Yeurk...je ne pense pas qu'Hermione pense au sale rat...ou alors elle a des tendances masochistes...remarque...A plus! Bizzzzzzzz!**

**Dragonia Lucilius: Dobby?! Ma foi...après tout, chacun ses goûts...Minerve m'a bien proposé Peter ;) Et je pense qu'une tite Dragonia ne devrait pas tarder à faire une tite apparition :) A plus!! Bizzzzzzzzzzzz!**

**Sandra-chan: Merci beaucoup!! Voui, Jamesie est un peu long à la détente, le ptit chou...Et je suis bien contente que tu me dises que les personnages sont bien respectés, parce que c'est assez dur à faire...enfin, pas dur mais...tu me comprends ;) enfin j'espère...Allez, ciao! Bizzzzzzzzzzzz!**

**Plumette: Merci! La suite est là! Bizzzzzzz!**

**Marianne221: Merci beaucoup!! Ça me fait plaisir! La suite est là, j'espère qu'elle va te plaire! Bizzzzzzzz!**

**Cocbys: Raaaaaa mais non, je ne suis pas cruelle! Quelle idée ;) Bon, tu n'aimes pas spécialement ce couple-là? Bah, y'en a aura un ou des autres dans cette fic, tu te rattraperas ;) Allez, Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz!**

**Mydaya: Merci beaucoup!! Pour toutes tes reviews ;) et je te rassures, tu n'as pas beaucoup de retard, étant donné que j'ai dû poster le premier chapitre il y a seulement un mois...En tous cas, je vois que tu t'éclates bien dans tes reviews toi ;) C'est cool, ça me fait bien marrer aussi, moi :) Et voui, je sais, j'ai changé le physique de Sirius...je n'aurai jamais dû...mais c'est pour son bien ;) Et ne t'en fais pas, Mumus restera Mumus...toujours aussi mignon ;) Bizzzz? Héhé j'aime bien les abeilles (non, en fait, même pas vrai, j'ai plutôt peur des abeilles...ça doit être pour m'exorciser) Hmmmmm...Hermione/ Remus? Ptêt ben qu'oui, ptêt ben qu'non...Et, bon, pour le McGo/ James, je vais attendre encore un peu ;) Yeurk...j'ose même pas les imaginer ensemble, t'as de drôles d'idées toi!! Et Remus c'est le jeune, Lupin le moins jeune (nan il est pô vieux mon Lup' Lup'). Bon, encore merci beaucoup pour tous les compliments!! C'est très gentil tout ça!! J'espère que la suite va te plaire, et n'hésite pas à aller voir mes autres fics ;) (Miss Lup' qui essaye de se faire de la pub...oO) Allez, à plus!! Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz!**

**Kloona: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!! Hé bé, tu deviens de plus en plus douée pour les longues reviews toi! Ooooooh la la! Hey!! Mais qui te dis que c'est un Hermione/ Remus? Hmmm? Ahaaaaaaaaaa!!! Tu as un doute, maintenant, hein? Niéhéhé...Et puis, Sirius ne serait pas Sirius sans sa modestie ;) Je suis contente que mon Sirius te plaise dans mes fics...je le vois toujours comme ça moi...tout fou, comme un tit chien (qu'il est, d'ailleurs, enfin, pas ptit mais bon...) Rooooo la la n'empêche, j'ai plein de fics à avancer, moi...mais pourquoi j'éprouve le besoin d'écrire autant de fics à la fois? Mais je ne peux pas me résigner à en abandonner une! C'est mes ptits bébés...(essuie une larme). Bon, je crois que le plus urgent, c'est la carte du maraudeur ...mais le chapitre est vraiment long, c'est presque décourageant...surtout quand on sait qu'il en reste encore une bonne vingtaine après...argh...je vais jamais y arriver...et puis j'ai toujours mon one-shot où James et Lily reviennent à la vie quelques heures, mais il est pas encore couché sur papier...mais par contre, j'ai quand même commencé à écrire la suite de Et si l'histoire changeait! D'ailleurs, ce sera plein de flash back au temps des Maraudeurs, et après... Bon, voilà, tu es mise au courant de l'évolution de mes fics, même si tu n'as rien demandé! ;) On se voit sur msn! Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz!**

**Mimi Luflin: Niéhéhé...si tu perds, j'attends les carambars ;) J'essaye d'uploader le plus souvent possible...mais j'ai plein de fics alors...mais bon...Et mes profs aussi me filent plein de DS, et moi aussi, je suis dedans jusqu'au cou ;) Allez, bonne chance!! Bizzzzzzzzzzzz!**

**Myhahou: Merci beaucoup! Je sais que mes chapitres sont assez courts, mais je n'arrive pas à les faire plus longs...mais j'uploade quand même assez souvent (je trouve) Et, pour la manie de les faire finir en suspens, ça vient de mon sadisme, faut pas chercher ;) A plus! Bizzzzzzzzzz!**

**Gedauphin: Merci! Voilà la suite! Bizzzzzzzzzz!**

**Pitite Maraudeuse: Effectivement, le site avait dû planter...je n'ai reçu qu'une review!! Enfin, je ne me plains pas hein...tu m'as bien compris? Oo. Alors, tu prends les paris sur Remus? Ahaaaaaaa!! Comme tout le monde ;) Mais, est-ce la vérité? Suspenssssss...En tous cas merci et à bientôt!! Bizzzzzzzzzzzzz!**

**Danielove: Héhéhé...ça je le savais!! (sur Chris) Méééééé je veux qu'il reste jusqu'au bout moa!!! Snif...Et oui!! J'ai vu piège de cristal!! L'est vraiment trop fort le ptit Alan! J'adooooooore les méchants!! Bref, merci et à plus! Bizzzzzzzz!**

**Chatou:  Merci beaucoup!! Ravie que ça te plaise! Bizzzzzzzzz!**

**Cla.Remus02: Merci!! De qui Hermione est amoureuse?! Héhéhé...tu verras ;) A plus! Bizzzzzzzzzzz!!**

**Maikie: Meuuuuu non!! Remus survivra!! De toutes façons, comment veux-tu que je le fasse souffrir Mumus? Hmmm? Impossible!!! Et puis, ravie que mes OoOoOo te plaisent! C'est la première fois qu'on me dis ça Oo mdr. A plus! Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzz!**

**Morri : Aaaaaaaaaaah bah tu m'as fait peur toi !! je désespérai à attendre ta review...masi tu es là ! mdr. Héhéhé...qui est l'heureux élu ? je t'accorde que James est longuinet quand même...il en a mis du temps à comprendre, mais c'est James, on ne peut pas le changer. Héhé...effectivement, Sirius s'intéresse à la vie sentimentale d'Hermione...mais je te rappelle que c'est Remus qui a voulu en savoir plus sur eux...Ahaaaa !! Je pense qu'au prochain chapitre, il y aura ze révélation de l'objet des pensées de Mione...Allez, à pluche !! Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz !**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo (spéciale dédicace à Maikie !!! mdr !!)**

Hermione rejoint donc les garçons devant la salle de Potions.

-"J'ai réussi à finir mon chapitre!" dit-elle, soulagée.

-"Tu travailles beaucoup trop, Mione" soupira Harry. "Il faut que tu te reposes un peu"

-"Enfin Harry, on a quand même les ASPICs à la fin de l'année! Et si je veux entrer à l'école de Médicomagie, il faut que j'en ai le plus possible!"

Ron allait répliquer quelque chose, mais au même moment, Rogue passa en coup de vent et alla ouvrir la porte. Les élèves s'engouffrèrent alors dans la salle. Le Trio et les Maraudeurs reformèrent alors les mêmes duos que la dernière fois.

-"Bien, avant de commencer le cours, j'ai quelque chose à demander à ces jeunes gens au fond" dit Rogue en regardant d'un air dédaigneux les Maraudeurs et le Trio.

-"Pourriez-vous me dire, miss et messieurs, pourquoi vous n'êtes pas venus à votre retenue hier soir?"

Ils se regardèrent alors tous d'un air horrifié. Comment avaient-ils pu oublier leur retenue avec Rogue?!

-"Alors, j'attend.." s'impatienta Severus.

Personne ne savait vraiment quoi dire. Ce fut alors Sirius qui prit la parole.

-"Eh bien, c'est de ma faute, Ser- Professeur"

-"Cela ne m'étonne pas Mr _Galaad_"

-"J'ai demandé à Ron, Hermione et Harry de nous faire visiter Poudlard"

Il savait très bien que Rogue ne goberait pas ce mensonge, vu qu'il savait sûrement qui ils étaient, James, Remus et lui. Mais il savait aussi qu'il ne pouvait rien dire.

-"Bien. Dans ce cas vous serez en retenue ce soir, et vous aurez un devoir supplémentaire à me rendre pour après-demain. Je vous donnerai le sujet ce soir"

Puis, sans transition, Rogue commença son cours. James envoya un clin d'œil à Sirius, signe qu'il avait bien négocié le coup.

Le reste du cours se passa sans trop de problèmes, mis à part les remarques cinglantes de Rogue, mais on pouvait considérer ceci comme normal. Leur prochain cours était Histoire de la magie. Rien de passionnant, bien évidemment, mais ce fut une opportunité pour nos amis de pouvoir discuter.

-« Alors...vous restez ici pour les vacances de Noël ? » demanda James.

Les trois amis se regardèrent. S'il y avait quelque chose qu'ils avaient oublié, c'était bien Noël et les vacances qui vont avec.

-« Oh, eh bien...oui, je pense » dit Harry.

-« Oh oui, moi aussi...c'est bien les vacances ici... » fit Ron.

-« Et toi Hermione ? » demanda James.

-« Oh, je...je ne sais pas encore... » balbutia-t-elle. « mais je pense que je vais rester... »

Harry leva un sourcil. Hermione n'avait pas l'habitude de rester à Poudlard pendant les vacances...la plupart du temps, elle partait en vacances chez ses parents.

-« Vous restez là, je suppose » dit Harry en s'adressant aux Maraudeurs.

-« Ben, on a pas vraiment le choix en fait... » dit Sirius avec un sourire.

-« Bah, au moins, on va pouvoir s'éclater ! » fit James. « Il y a des Serpentards qui restent à Poudlard pendant les vacances ? »

-« Oh, pas beaucoup non...ça dépend des fois. Malfoy reste là, de temps en temps » dit Harry.

-« Excellent ! » s'exclama Sirius avec un sourire rayonnant.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo 

Noël approchait à grands pas, et une épaisse couche de neige recouvrait le parc de l'école, transformant le lac en une véritable patinoire. A l'intérieur du château régnait une ambiance festive. Sauf pour nos sept amis...

-« On dois vraiment aller à cette retenue ? » se lamenta Sirius.

-« Il vaut mieux, oui, autrement si on loupe encore celle-là, c'est pendant l'année entière que Rogue va nous donner des retenues ! » dit Harry.

-« Bon... »ronchonna Sirius.

Ils se dirigeaient tous vers les cachots, où avait lieu leur soirée, fort soporifique en perspective...

-« Bien...miss, messieurs, voilà votre travail » dit Severus.

Le trio et les maraudeurs se regardèrent avec de grands yeux. Une fois que Rogue fut sortit de la pièce, ils purent s'exprimer.

-« C'est tout ?! » s'exclama James.

-« C'est louche...je pensais qu'il prendrait un malin plaisir à nous torturer, tous... » dit Harry en se grattant la tête.

-« Dumbledore doit être derrière tout ça » dit Hermione.

-« Oui, tu as raison...il doit peut-être le surveiller» dit Remus, songeur.

Ils regardèrent tous leur chaudron et les ingrédients à côté. Ils ne devaient faire qu'une potion. Juste une potion, assez simple, et déjà faite en cours. Ils se regardèrent, et se mirent au travail sans trop tarder.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo 

**Voilà ! bon, je sais, c'est pas long, mais je voulais poster ce chapitre assez vite...j'ai plein d'idées pour la suite, ne vous en faites pas ! **

**Bizzzzzzzzzzz à tous ! **

**Miss Lup', membre de la FFJ, de la FFJRSV, et grande amatrice des fefesses à Johnny, Remus, et Sirius (t'as vu je l'ai pas oublié)**


	9. Petite virée hivernale

Amis du jour, Bonjour! 

**Je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard! J'ai été longue…je sais. Mais inspiration, inspiration, que voulez-vous! **

**En tous cas je vous remercie tous beaucoup, beaucoup pour vos reviews!! **

**Pitite Maraudeuse: Merci beaucoup! C'est gentil! C'est vrai que Sevie a été sympa quand même…à plus! Bizzzzzzzzzzzzz!**

**Morri: yep, je sais, le dernier chapitre était un peu, bon, très court…mais je ne suis vraiment pas douée pour les longs chapitres…va savoir pourquoi…Aaaaaah! Je vois que tu aimes Noël aussi…tu serais pas obsédée par les cadeaux toi? Lol! Moi j'adooooore noël! Christmas is all around! Enfin, merci beaucoup, beaucoup et à la prochaine review! Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzzz!**

**Myhahou: oui, je sais, c'était court…sorry…Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzz!**

**Gaëlle Gryffondor: aaaaaaah je sais, c'était court! A plus! Bizzzzzzzzz!**

**Plumette: lol! Ouais, c'est le monde à l'envers! Eh oui, Hermione reste à Poudlard à Noël…y'aurait-il quelque chose là-dessous? Bizzzzzzzzzzz!**

**Le Saut de l'Ange: Ahaaaaaa! Serait-ce pour le magnifique et sublimissime jeune lycanthrope aux yeux dorés que Hermione resterait pour Noël à Poudlard? Lol! Tu verras bien ;) Allez, à pluche sur msn!! Bizzzzzzzzzzz!**

**Virg05: Mééééééé euh! Je sais que c'était court, mé j'y suis pour rien! Bon, d'accord, j'y suis pour quelque chose…je suis vraiment désolée, mais je me suis rattrapée là! Enfin j'espère…bref, merci et à plus! Bizzzzzzz!**

**Mydaya: Yarf, je sais que sur ce coup là, les réponses aux reviews avaient pris plus de place que le chapitre :(. Je sais que c'était court, j'assume…Vraiment, tu aimes le suspens? C'est bien la première fois qu'on me dit ça! D'habitude, on me dit que je suis sadique ;) ce qui n'est pas faux…Je suis vraiment ravie que ma fic te plaise et continue tes belles reviews comme ça! J'adore! A plus! Bizzzzzzzzz!**

**Mione Black: Merci beaucoup! Et ne t'en fais pas, la suite est plus longue ;) Bizzzzzzzzzzzz!**

**Zoroz: Merci! Et pour une fois, ce n'est pas une fin en queue de saucisson, enfin je crois pas, lol! Bizzzzzzzzzzzz!**

**Mimi Luflin: Voui, c'est vrai, l'était court ce chapitre! J'avoue, j'avoue…celui là est plus long! Bizzzzzzzzz!**

**Minerve: Hermione aime James? C'est une possibilité! Tu verras bien ;) A plus! Bizzzzzzzzzz!**

**U.$. Hermy:  Alors, je ne sais plus si je t'ai expliqué dans une autre RaR alors…la FFJ, c'est la fédération des fans de Johnny (Depp). Et la FFJRSV, c'est la fédération des fans de James, Remus, Sirius et Viggo. Maintenant, y'a Hugh Grant en plus ;) Voilà! Merci pour la review! Bizzzzzzzzzz!**

**Kloona: Ouah! Ça c'est de la review Oo tu m'impressionne là ;) Et voui, miss hermione reste à Poudlard…mais pourquoi?! Lol! Ou plutôt pour qui? Mais je pense qu'elle choisira un des deux, Kloona, elle ne va pas prendre les deux beaux maraudeurs quand même, faut pas pousser ;) Raaaaa ne me parle pas de matage de Sirius…je vais baver…est-ce que je te pose des questions sur les fefesses de ton tit term moi? Hmmm? Héhéhé…Au fait, je t'ai dit que mon Sirius portait des lunettes en cours? Aaaaaaaaah trop chou!!! Des petites lunettes couleur argent…et son tit piercing à l'arcade…et sa tite boucle d'oreille…hum hum…je me calme ;). Et puis, oui, je sais, je suis folle d'écrire autant de fics à la fois…mais en fait je me lasse vite, alors j'écris des nouveaux trucs ;) d'ailleurs il faut que je continue ma toute dernière Herm/Sirius…héhéhé :) Alors comme ça tu rencontres des Sirius dans les mcdo en Espagne? Hmmm? Héhé…Et pis, t'as raison de passer le bonjour à Viggo…on sait jamais, qu'il passe par là un jour, donc: Viggo, Johnny: Bizzzzzzzzz!! Ze vous aimeuh!!! Lol! Allez, à plus ma tite Kloona!!! Bizzzzzzzzzzzzz!**

**Cocbys: Non, non, je ne suis pas cruelle ;) A plus! Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz!**

**Superzori: Merci beaucoup!!! C'est gentil, je suis ravie que ça te plaise! A la prochaine review! Bizzzzzzzzzzz!**

**Zabou: Ahaaaaaa! Est-ce un maraudeur qui attire Hermione? Tu vas avoir la réponse…courage! Bizzzzzzzzzzzzz!**

**Maikie: Merci beaucoup, beaucoup, c'est gentil! J'espère que la suite te plaira! Bizzzzzzzz!**

**Alinemcb54: Merci, voilà la suite! Bizzzzzzzzz!**

**Cla.Remus02: héhé;) tu vas pas tarder à savoir qui est l'objet des pensées d'Hermione! Bizzzzzzzzzzz!**

**Arténa: Merci! Voilà la suite! Bizzzzzzzzzzz!**

ENJOY!   
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo 

**Chapitre 8: Petite virée hivernale. **

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo 

Remus, Sirius, James, Peter, Harry, Ron et Hermione terminèrent leurs potions dans les temps. Rogue vint vérifier, leur jeta un regard mauvais, et leur dit de filer, non sans enlever 10 points à Gryffondor au passage, parce que Peter avait taché la table avec sa louche. (NdA: prend n'importe quel prétexte ce type…incroyable).

Ils quittèrent la salle de potions et les cachots.

-"Retour salle commune?" demanda Ron.

-"Yep, je suis crevé moi" dit Harry.

Ils regagnèrent alors tous la salle commune, et allèrent directement se coucher, et s'endormirent rapidement.

OoOoOo

-"Hermione…Hermione…"

-"Hmmm…"

-"Hermione, lève-toi"

Hermione se pelotonna dans ses couvertures, serra son oreiller, mais n'ouvrit pas l'œil.

-"Allez, Hermione…c'est lundi, il faut aller en cours"

L'effet fut immédiat. Elle aurait reçu un seau d'eau sur la tête, elle aurait eu la même réaction. Elle se redressa d'un coup, les yeux écarquillés. Quelqu'un rit à côté d'elle.

-"Hermione, calme-toi! Je plaisante, on est samedi!"

La jeune fille se tourna.

-"Sirius? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?" Elle rougit un peu en s'apercevant qu'elle portait un t-shirt blanc moulant, et rabattit rapidement sa couette sur elle. "Les garçons ne peuvent pas monter dans le dortoir des filles!"

-"Je ne suis pas un garçon ordinaire…" dit-il avec un sourire.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

-"Ça ne me dit pas ce que tu viens faire là à…" elle regarda son réveil. "à 8h32 un samedi matin"

-"Je viens te chercher"

-"Me chercher pour quoi?"

-"Pour qu'on aille faire du patin à glace, tiens!"

-"Quoi? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes Sirius?"

-"Le lac est gelé, en plus y'a personne, ça pourrait être drôle, non?"

-"Mouais…"

Sirius la regarda avec des yeux de chien battu. Elle soupira.

-"D'accord, d'accord, j'arrive. Je m'habille et je te rejoins dans la salle commune"

Elle se leva, mais Sirius ne bougea pas.

-"Sirius, sort d'ici. Ou alors je te lance un sort pour que tes cheveux restent blonds définitivement"

-"Ok, ok, t'énerve pas, je sors" dit Sirius en sortant presque en courant de la pièce.

Hermione sourit et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Elle prit une douche rapide et s'habilla avec un jean, un gros pull blanc, elle sortit son bonnet, son écharpe et ses gants. Mieux valait être prudente, ça devait cailler dehors. Elle sortit donc du dortoir et rejoignit Sirius qui attendait patiemment sur le canapé. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la tenue d'Hermione.

-"Frileuse?" demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

-"Oui, très. Où sont les autres?"

-"Oh, ils ne viennent pas, ils sont au Quidditch"

-"Au Quidditch?"

-"Oui, James voulait absolument jouer contre son fils"

-"Remus et Ron sont avec eux?"

-"Ouaip"

-"Ron s'est réveillé à cette heure-ci un samedi matin?" demanda Hermione, plus qu'étonnée.

-"Yep!"

-"C'est un véritable miracle"

-"Bon, on y va?"

-"Oui, oui, on y va"

Ils sortirent alors tous les deux de la salle commune et se dirigèrent vers le parc. L'ambiance était presque féerique. Le parc était d'un blanc immaculé, un vent frais soufflait et le ciel était d'un bleu éclatant. Il n'y avait personne sur le lac.

-"Sirius, tu es sûr que ce n'est pas risqué d'aller sur le lac?" demanda Hermione alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux au bord.

-"Bien sûr que si c'est risqué!" dit-il avec un sourire. Puis il remarqua la tête d'Hermione. "Non, non, je plaisante, ce n'est pas risqué. Dumbledore lance toujours un sort dessus pour que les élèves puissent s'amuser"

Hermione soupira de soulagement.

-"Bien, tu as déjà fait du patin Hermione?"

-"Oh oui, j'en ai fait quand j'étais petite"

-"Laisse-moi te prévenir que je suis un véritable pro"

-"Remus a raison, tu es incroyablement modeste Sirius"

-"Oh, je sais. Allez, viens"

-"Sirius, on a pas de patins"

-"Ah, autant pour moi"

D'un coup de baguette, il fit apparaître des patins à ses pieds et à ceux d'Hermione.

-"Maintenant on peut y aller"

Sirius s'élança sur la piste et commença à patiner tranquillement, les mains derrière le dos. Hermione se lança quelques secondes plus tard, mit un peu de temps à prendre son équilibre, mais se reprit rapidement. Elle commença alors à patiner, de plus en plus rapidement. Elle rejoint Sirius au centre du lac.

-"D'accord, tu te débrouilles pas mal" admit-il.

-"Merci" dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

-"Bien, on fait une course?"

-"Tu n'as pas peur de perdre, Sirius?"

-"Oh non, je ne m'en fais pas pour ça" dit-il en haussant les épaules.

-"Comme tu veux"

Ils allèrent au bord du lac et Sirius lança un compte à rebours.

-"4…3…2…1…Go!"

Ils partirent en même temps, et Hermione dépassa rapidement Sirius.

-"Hey!"

Elle se retourna pour lui tirer la langue. Il plissa les yeux dangereusement et accéléra. Mais rien n'y fit, Hermione atteignit l'autre bout du lac avant lui. Elle l'attendit avec un grand sourire.

-"Bah alors le pro, on traîne?"

-"Tu vas voir, toi!"

Il passa derrière elle, la prit par la taille et commença à avancer.

-"Sirius, qu'est-ce que tu fais?!"

-"Laisse-moi faire ma jolie…"murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Elle devint rouge comme une pivoine. Et les bras de Sirius fermement agrippés à sa taille ne l'arrangeaient vraiment pas. Sirius patina de plus en plus vite, et sans crier gare, il la lâcha. Et comme elle ne s'y attendait pas, elle fit quelques mètres avant de tomber sur la glace.

-"Sirius Black tu vas me le payer!"

-"Voyons, je m'appelle Galaad, pas Black"

-"Comme tu veux Sirius, mais tu vas me le payer!"

Elle se releva rapidement et reprit sa course. Sirius se trouvait à l'autre bout du lac, arrêté, et l'attendait les bras croisés. Elle sourit et accéléra.

-"Hermione…tu n'arriveras jamais à me faire tomber, ne rêve pas"

-"C'est ce qu'on va voir…"

Elle accéléra, de plus en plus, et le visage de Sirius commença à se décomposer quand il vit Hermione foncer droit sur lui.

-"Herm-"

Mais trop tard. Sirius était bel et bien tombé par terre, sur le dos. Hermione était au dessus de lui.

-"Je t'avais dit que tu allais tomber…"

-"Bien, tu as gagné. Mais ne te presse surtout pas pour partir de là" dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

Hermione rougit fortement en s'apercevant de sa position, et se releva rapidement. Sirius rit et se releva aussi.

-"Hum hum"

Les deux jeunes gens se tournèrent vers la voix. Harry, Ron, James et Remus les regardait, les bras croisés, au bord du lac.

Hermione rougit encore plus (si c'était possible) sous le regard de ses amis.

James souriait largement, Remus avait l'air amusé, Harry et Ron fronçaient les sourcils.

-"Bien, désolés de vous déranger tous les deux…mais il est temps d'aller manger" fit Harry.

-"Quoi?! Déjà?!" s'écria Hermione.

-"Oui Mione, il est 12h" dit Ron.

-"On a pas vu le temps passer dis donc" dit Sirius avec un sourire.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Et voilà! Hey, il était long ce chapitre! Enfin, je veux dire, par rapport à mes autres chapitres ;) **

**Reviews please!!! **

**Bizzzzzzzzzzzzz à tous! **

**Miss Lup' **

**MUMUS POWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**


	10. Prise de conscience

**Amis du jour, Bonjour!**

**Je sais, j'ai pris énormément de retard sur cette fic et j'en suis réellement navrée…mais je n'avais aucune inspiration jusqu'à présent…mais enfin, ça y est, les idées reviennent! Sauvés! **

**Je vous remercie tous pour vos reviews! 27! Chuis contente °grand sourire°Et j'ai dépassé les 200 reviews! Ça se fête! Lol!**

**Mydaya: Ah, je sais qu'il ne se passait pas grand-chose dans le chapitre d'avant…mais il fallait bien introduire le couple :o) et puis dans ce chapitre-là, je crois pas qu'il se passe grand chose non plus…m'enfin…Aaaah bah Sirius est audacieux, que veux-tu? Lol! Il aime draguer, c'est une seconde nature chez lui :o) n'empêche, c'était chou d'aller la réveiller, quand même, non? Mdr. Allez, à plus, et merci pour la review! Bizzz!**

**Kloona: Hello! Euh, je ne sais pas quel est ton pseudo en ce moment, vu que j'ai enregistré ces reviews y'a un ptit bout de temps :s, sorry :o) je suis très contente que tu aimé le chapitre d'avant! J'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire! Eh oui, c'est un Siri-Mione! Je les trouve trop chous tous les deux…°soupir° Oh par Merlin, atterrir sur Sirius…°bave° lol! J'espère que ce chapitre là va te plaire…et pis faut que j'avance dans mes autres fics, moi, quand même…enfin, les vacances sont faîtes pour ça, non? Raaaaaaaaa et pis la semaine prochaine: NEVERLAND! Hiiiiii! Johnnyyyy! Allez, à plus sur msn ma Kloona! Bizzz!**

**Pitite Maraudeuse: Oooooh voui, ils sont trop chous tous les deux, je suis bien d'accord! Et pis, pour Remus, je sais pas trop si je le met avec quelqu'un ou pas…j'ai bien pensé à Ginny, mais ça ferait peut-être trop comme dans 'Que fait la vie?'…je vais voir :o) donne-moi ton avis! Bizzz!**

**Gaëlle Gryffondor: merci beaucoup! Voilà la suite! Bizzz!**

**Kaen Almariel: Merci beaucoup pour ta review! Je sais, on sait jamais trop quoi dire dans les reviews, mais en recevoir une, c'est déjà génial! Alors merci :o) Bizzz!**

**Le Saut de l'Ange: n'est-ce pas que le patin à glace c'était une bonne idée? Lol! Eh oui, c'est avec Sirius, et pas Mumus…désolée :o) sèche tes larmes, je t'en prie! Je bosse sur la suite de 'Kerbby et Korrigans'…et là c'est avec Mumus! A pluche sur msn! Bizzz!**

**Gedauphin: Merci beaucoup! J'espère que la suite va te plaire! Bizzz!**

**Moonlight: Merci! Bah, c'est pas grave de ne pas m'avoir laissé de reviews pour le chapitre 8, va, je te pardonne :o) A plus! Bizzz!**

**Tanma; oui, oui, je sais, tout le monde veut être à la place d'Hermione…mais non! Héhéhé :o) rooooo, nulle en patin? Mais je suis sûre que Sirius se ferait une joie de t'apprendre! ;) Bizzz!**

**Virg05: Merci…et je sais, mes chapitres sont très courts, j'assume :o) Bizzz!**

**Zabou: Voilà la suite! J'espère que ça va te plaire! Bizzz!**

**Gwen: Merci beaucoup! C'est vrai qu'il y a beaucoup de fics avec des fautes ici…mais je fais de mon mieux pour combattre les fautes! Lol! A plus! Bizzz!**

**Alpo: Merci beaucoup! C'est gentil! La suite est ici! Bizzz!**

**U.. Hermy: mé euh! Je saute toujours des lignes entre les dialogues! Enfin bref…et Viggo? C'est Viggo Mortensen, qui joue Aragorn dans le Seigneur des Anneaux…miam miam…à la prochaine! Bizzz!**

**Marianne221: Merci beaucoup! Je passe le message à Cocbys, promis! Et pour ta fic, je vais aller la lire, promis! Surtout que j'aime beaucoup les Mione Dray! Bizzz!**

**Cla.Remus02: Merci! Eh oui, ce Sirius est un dragueur invétéré…Encore merci et à plus! Bizzz!**

**Cocbys; La voilà la suite! Ah, et faut pas que j'oublie: Marianne211 te passe le bonjour, c'est une amie de Drianne. Elle a dit que tu comprendrais ;o) Bizzz!**

**Alinemcb54: Merci beaucoup! Voilà la suite! Bizzz!**

**Myhahou: ce couple n'est pas un de tes préférés? Moi si :o) Et c'est quoi tes couples préférés? Merci et à plus! Bizzz!**

**Pit-chan: Merci beaucoup! Contente que ça te plaise! Bizzz!**

**Minerve: lol! C'est vrai qu'Hermione aurait pu faire fondre la glace avec ses joues…pourquoi pas…à la prochaine! Bizzz!**

**Kyana Lupin: Merci! Contente que ça te plaise! La suite est là ! bizzz!**

**Dragonia Lucilius: voui, voui, je sais, tu veux pas qu'Hermione touche à Siri, mais faudra t'y faire…:o) bizzz!**

**Chatou: Merci beaucoup! Je suis très contente que tu aimes autant! Bizzz!**

**Stellmaria: Merci! Et voilà la suite! Bizzz!**

**Elaur: Euh, si, Peter est à serpentard, j'ai dû me planter :s Bizzz!**

**JJ72: Merci beaucoup! Et la suite de Before the moon rises arrivera bientôt, t'en fais pas, mais le chapitre est très long, alors ça prend du temps! Bizzz!**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Prise de conscience**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Les six amis se retrouvèrent tous autour de la table des Gryffondors dans la grande salle.

-"Alors? Vous vous êtes bien amusés au Quidditch? Tu as mis la pâtée à James, Harry?" demanda Sirius.

-"Merci pour ton soutien, Patmol" dit James.

-"Mais je t'en prie, Jamesie! Alors?"

-"Egalité parfaite" dit Remus en souriant. "Impossible de les départager"

-"A croire qu'ils sont parfaitement identiques…" dit Ron.

-"Et vous, vous vous êtes bien amusés?" demanda James avec un petit sourire.

-"Très bien" dit Sirius avec un sourire. "J'ai battu Hermione à la course"

-"Menteur!" s'écria Hermione, amusée. "Tu ne peux pas supporter d'être battu par une fille, n'est-ce pas?"

-"Pas du tout, voyons…"

-"Alors avoue que j'ai gagné"

-"Herm-"

-"Avoue"

-"Bien, bien, tu as gagné" marmonna Sirius.

-"Pardon? Je n'ai pas bien entendu"

-"Oh d'accord, toi, Hermione Granger, tu m'as battu à la course" dit Sirius à haute et intelligible voix.

-"Bah tu vois! C'est pas si dur que ça!" dit Hermione, avec un grand sourire.

Sirius allait répliquer quelque chose mais à ce moment-là, Dumbledore se leva et fit tinter son verre pour attirer l'attention.

-"Chers élèves! Tout d'abord, bon appétit à tous! Ensuite, puisque les vacances de Noël sont vendredi prochain, j'aimerai que ceux qui restent à l'école donnent leurs noms à leur directeur de maison. Je vous remercie, et passez un bon week-end!"

Son discours fut immédiatement suivi par une slave d'applaudissement, comme d'habitude, puis les conversations reprirent de plus belle.

-"Alors Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu fais? Tu restes avec nous?" demanda Harry.

Hermione sembla réfléchir un moment, et croisa le regard de Sirius, qui lui fit un clin d'œil discret. Elle prit une légère teinte rosée, que personne ne remarqua.

-"Oui, je reste pour les vacances"

-"Excellent!" dit James.

Les autres le regardèrent en haussant les sourcils.

-"Bah quoi?" demanda-t-il avec des yeux ronds. "Je pense qu'une présence féminine ne fait pas de mal dans un groupe de garçons. N'est-ce pas Sirius?"

-"Tout à fait"

-"Hey, les gars, il faudrait peut-être aller voir Peter, non? Voir si ça se passe bien pour lui…" dit Remus.

-"Bonne idée Moony" dit Sirius. "Allons-y"

Alors que les trois Maraudeurs se levaient pour se diriger vers la table des Serpentards, Harry retint James par le bras.

-"Si j'étais vous, je ne m'aventurerai pas à la table des Serpentards…"

-"Ne t'en fais pas pour nous, Harry. On sait se défendre" dit James avec un clin d'œil.

Et sur ce, les Maraudeurs s'éloignèrent pour aller voir leur ami Peter à la table des verts et argent. Harry les suivit des yeux un moment, puis se retourna pour regarder Hermione droit dans les yeux.

-"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe exactement avec Sirius?" demanda-t-il très sérieusement.

-"Comment ça? On…on s'est juste un peu amusé sur le lac, qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal à ça?" dit Hermione, mal à l'aise sous le regard émeraude de son meilleur ami.

-"Hermione…"reprit Harry d'un ton plus doux. "Il ne faut pas t'attacher à Sirius, tu le sais plus que quiconque"

-"Bien sûr que je le sais, Harry" dit Hermione d'un ton un peu brusque. "Excusez-moi, il faut que j'aille à la bibliothèque"

Elle se leva alors de table et sortit de la Grande Salle. Elle marcha le plus vite possible jusqu'à son endroit préféré. Elle s'installa à sa table favorite, tout au fond de la salle, l'endroit le plus tranquille et caché aux yeux de tous. Elle alla prendre un livre au hasard dans le rayon le plus proche et essaya de se mettre à le lire.

_Oh par Merlin…Harry a entièrement raison, je le sais. Mais…je ne peux pas m'en empêcher…je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive…mais je dois arrêter ça tout de suite avant que ça ne prenne plus d'ampleur…mais pour une fois qu'une telle chose m'arrive…mais pourquoi il faut que ce soit lui? Pourquoi je ne peux ressentir de telles choses pour quelqu'un de mon époque? Non, évidemment, il faut que je…je…enfin, de quelqu'un du passé…de Sirius Black qui plus est! Par Merlin, c'est impossible…si je m'attache encore à lui, ça va être horrible quand il repartira! Parce qu'il va repartir, ne te fais pas d'illusions, Hermione! Il ne peut pas rester…ça changerait tout le passé…il faut que je renonce à lui…il faut qu'il sorte de mon esprit…mais…mon dieu il est tellement…tout. J'aimerai bien le voir avec ses vrais cheveux et ses vrais yeux…comme sur les photos de l'album de Harry et les photos de Remus…et puis-_

-"Tu sais que ce serait plus simple avec le livre dans le bon sens?"

Hermione releva brusquement la tête pour plonger dans le regard vert de Sirius.

-"Je…je ne t'avais pas entendu arriver…"

-"Je suis très discret…alors, à quoi tu pensais?"

-"Oh, à rien…"

-"A rien? Tu faisais semblant de lire un livre et il était à l'envers Hermione, tu pensais obligatoirement à quelque chose…" dit Sirius avec un petit sourire.

-"Non, je…rien d'important" dit-elle en faisant un geste insignifiant de la main.

-"Bon, comme tu veux. Tu viens avec nous? On va faire un tour dans le parc"

-"J'arrive…"

Hermione reposa le livre sur l'étagère et emboîta le pas à Sirius. Les autres les attendaient à l'entrée de la bibliothèque.

Ils allèrent donc dans le parc, où la neige continuait de tomber à gros flocons. Il ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour qu'une joyeuse bataille de boule de neige éclate. Les Maraudeurs contre le Trio. Et contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait penser, ce fut le Trio qui l'emporta. Ron était très fort pour lancer des boules de neiges. Il s'était longtemps entraîné avec ses frères.

Les six amis passèrent une agréable après-midi, entre boules de neige et bonhommes de neige.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Et voilà! There is the end of the chapitre!**

**J'espère vraiment que ça vous a plu! Laissez-moi des reviews s'il vous plait:o) **

**Bizzz à tous!**

**Miss Lup', membre de la ABLP, de la FFJ, de la FFJRSVHARDS, et grande amatrice des fefesses de Sirius, Remus et Johnny. Et Deppophile incurable.**

**BONNES VACANCES A TOUS!**


	11. Krystie

**Amis du jour, bonjour!**

**Je sais, vous vous dites: "waw, super rapide!" et je réponds: "je sais, je sais". Mais bon, ce chapitre n'est peut-être pas terrible, c'est à vous d'en juger, mais j'avais de l'inspiration, alors je ne l'ai pas laissée filer :o) **

**Merci beaucoup à tous pour vos reviews! Z'êtes adorables!**

**Kyana Lupin: **Merci, je suis bien contente que ça te plaise! A plus! Bizzz!

**Zabou: **ah oui, je sais, c'est court :s je suis désolée, je n'ai jamais réussi à faire de longs chapitres…sauf pour une seule de mes fics…mdr, elle en a que quatre aussi :o) m'enfin…je suis contente que ça te plaise quand même! Bizzz!

**Alinemcb54: **Ravie que ça te plaise! Merci et à la prochaine! Bizzz!

**Le Saut de l'Ange: **lol, je sais que tu es plus Moonyphile que Siriphile mais bon :o) je crois que moi aussi :o) on devrait faire un truc style ABLP pour Remus! En fait, plus "le club des Moonyphiles" lol! Le truc du livre à l'envers m'a bien fait marrer quand je l'ai écrit! Je sais, je ris toute seule à mes propres fics, lol, c'est triste! Et j'ai hâte de recevoir le chapitre de This time around! A pluche sur msn! Bizzz!

**Thealie: **merci! Et une suite pour la d'mazelle! Une! Bizzz!

**Pitite Maraudeuse: **Eh bah ça c'est de la review! En tout cas merci pour le conseil :o) et j'en tiens rigoureusement compte comme tu vas pouvoir le voir par toi-même! Ne t'en fais pas, je n'ai pas du tout été vexée! Moi je ne lis presque plus, pour ne pas dire pas du tout, de fics sur les Maraudeurs en général…ça se répète trop…enfin, je suis toujours accro à quelques fics, bien sûr, aux "anciennes" si je puis dire:o) Titou, Lady Lyanna, Kloona… mais je ne me lasserai pas des fics essentiellement sur Mumus :o) et pis j'ai découvert d'autres fics intéressantes qui ne sont pas sur les Maraudeurs alors! Lol! Tout ne tourne pas autour d'eux en fait! Mdr! Allez, à plus! Bizzz!

**Mydaya: **tout à fait! Il faut mettre des obstacles! Autrement c'est pas drôle! Lol, à mon avis, Sirius n'a aucun remords à draguer la meilleure amie de son filleul :o) A plus! Bizzz!

**Minerve: **Ah voui, c'est pas cool de tomber amoureuse de Sirius quand même! Et tu as deviné, deppophile, c'est fan de Johnny Depp :o) A plus! Bizzz!

**Lyane: **bienvenue dans le monde des potterfictions! Héhéhé! Une fois que tu es rentrée dedans, tu ne peux plus en sortir! Mais ça n'a rien de désagréable! En tout cas je suis ravie que ce soit avec mes fics que tu aies accroché! Je suis toute contente! Lol! Accro au lycanthrope? Ah ça, on ne guérit pas! Par Merlin quelle belle maladie…surtout qu'il y a des fics magnifiques sur Mumus! Allez, à plus, et n'hésite surtout pas à laisser des reviews, ça fait toujours très plaisir! Bizzz!

**Tari Faelivrin ex U.S. Hermy: **par Merlin ça va être beaucoup plus dur d'écrire ton pseudo maintenant! Argh…t'aurai pas pu choisir plus simple, non? Lol! Tu veux un bout d'Aragorn? Niéhéhé…pas question! L'est à moi! Et à Kloona :o) Et tu dis, une happy end à cette fic? Eh bien, je vais déjà voir pour une end, et le happy, on verra plus tard! Lol! Bizzz!

**Stellmaria: **Maaaaaaaarchi beaucoup! Héhé, tu es accro? TANT MIEUX! Lol! Hey, j'adore ta fic "Over the time"! je viens de la lire! D'ailleurs, il faut que j'aille mettre une review moi! A plus! Bizzz!

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
Krystie  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
**

Alors qu'ils rentraient tous dans le château, Sirius eut une idée plus qu'intéressante pour nos six amis.

-"Hey, ça vous dirai d'aller aux cuisines prendre quelques gâteaux et du chocolat chaud?" proposa-t-il avec enthousiasme.

-"Excellente idée Sirius!" approuva Ron, toujours enthousiaste à l'idée de manger.

-"C'est d'accord, on y va" approuva Harry.

-"Tu viens Hermione?" demanda James.

-"Non. Je refuse" dit-elle d'un ton catégorique.

James haussa un sourcil. "Et pourquoi?"

-"Ah, vous ne connaissez pas la sale…" dit Ron d'un ton morne.

-"La S.A.L.E., Ron! Pas la sale!" s'indigna une fois de plus Hermione.

-"Et c'est quoi ça?" demanda Remus.

-"La Société d'Aide à la Libération des Elfes de maison!" dit Hermione en levant le menton.

-"Et…ça sert à quoi?" demanda Sirius avec précaution.

-"A rien…" murmura Harry avec un sourire.

-"Si voyons!" dit vigoureusement Hermione. "Pour l'instant ça n'a pas beaucoup d'ampleur, mais je ferai en sorte que ça change! Dès que je sortirai de Poudlard"

-"Mais…Hermione…pourquoi tu veux libérer les Elfes de maison?" demanda James, outré.

-"Ce sont des esclaves! On a aboli l'esclavage des hommes, il n'y a pas de raisons que ça ne s'applique pas aux elfes!"

-"Hermione" commença Remus. "Les Elfes n'ont aucune envie d'être libérés…"

-"Ah non! Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi non plus!" s'exclama Hermione, et Remus parut surpris de sa réaction.

-"Enfin Hermione, Remus a raison…les Elfes ne-" commença Sirius.

-"Oh, et puis allez-y si vous voulez! Mais allez-y sans moi!"

Et sur ce, elle tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la salle commune de Gryffondor.

Les garçons restèrent un moment silencieux.

-"ça lui prend souvent?" demanda Remus.

-"Ah ça…il ne faut pas l'énerver sur les Elfes de maison…" dit Ron d'un air accablé.

-"Mais…sa…société, il y a beaucoup d'adhérents?" demanda James en fronçant les sourcils.

-"Eh bien, si je sais bien compter, ça fait en tout…trois" dit Harry avec un sourire. "A moins que vous ne vouliez vous joindre à nous…"

-"Sans façons, non…" dit Sirius avec un sourire. "Bon, on va les chercher ces gâteaux et ces chocolats?"

OoOoOoOoOoOo 

_N'importe quoi…je pensais au moins que Remus serait de mon côté…même pas…ils sont tous aveugles…pas envie d'être libérés! N'importe quoi! Ils n'ont qu'à voir Dobby! Il est libre et heureux de l'être! Non mais-_

-"Hermione?"

Elle leva les yeux et vit que Krystie la regardait. Krystie Dellay était une jeune fille qui était également en septième année à Gryffondor. Hermione ne la connaissait pas bien, elle était plutôt discrète, mais il lui était arrivé de discuter avec elle, vu qu'elles partageaient le même dortoir.

-"Oui Krystie?" demanda gentiment Hermione.

-"Je peux te parler deux secondes?"

-"Bien sûr, assied-toi"

La jeune sorcière s'assit donc à côté d'Hermione sur son lit.

-"Eh bien voilà…hum…je me demandais si…"

-"Oui?" l'encouragea Hermione.

-"Tu connais bien Remus Fuller?"

-"Remus? Eh bien, un peu, oui. Pourquoi?"

-"Disons que…enfin, il…je le trouve très mignon et…il a l'air très sympa…"dit doucement la jeune fille en rougissant.

-"Oh oui, il l'est" assura Hermione avec un sourire.

-"Je me demandais si tu pouvais lui demander…"

-"Lui demander quoi?"

-"S'il voudrait bien m'accompagner à Pré au Lard mercredi prochain?"

-"Mais…tu ne peux pas le lui demander toi-même? Ce serait mieux, tu sais"

-"Oh non, je ne pourrais pas…je suis trop timide…"

-"Tu n'as rien à craindre avec lui tu sais…c'est un garçon adorable. Demande lui toi-même"

-"Tu crois? Et s'il refuse?"

-"Il n'y a aucune raison qu'il refuse…tente ta chance Krystie"

-"D'accord…je vais le faire. Merci beaucoup Hermione!"

-"De rien!"

Krystie lui envoya un sourire avant de quitter la pièce. Oui, Hermione pensait vraiment qu'elle avait ses chances avec Remus. Elle était jolie, avec ses cheveux blonds mi-long et ses grands yeux chocolat, et elle était adorable. Elle s'entendrait sûrement à merveille avec Remus.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Hum…je vous l'accorde, ce chapitre ne sert pas à grand chose, si ce n'est d'introduire le personnage de Krystie…**

**On va appeler ça un "chapitre de transition" :o)**

**Mais vous pouvez quand même laissez des reviews! °grand sourire° Merchi!**

**Bizzz et à plus!**

**Miss Lup'**


	12. Petite Soirée entre Amis

**Amis du jour, Bonjour!**

**Je suis réellement navrée pour tout ce retard, mais j'avais plus d'inspiration, et après j'avais mon bac, donc…**

**Enfin, voilà quand même la suite!**

**MERCI A TOUS POUR VOS REVIEWS!**

**Je vous aime! **

**Allima:**_ Chuis contente que ça te plaise:D Et j'espère que ça va continuer à te plaire! Voilà la suite! Bizzz!_

**Diabolikvampyr:**_ A quand la suite? Tout de suite :D Navrée pour l'attente! Bizzz!_

**Maikie:**_ Mdr, je suis ravie que mes OoOoOo te plaisent toujours: ) Si ça t'amuse, pourquoi pas! Mdr! Je suis vraiment contente que cette fic te plaise:D La suite est là, j'espère que tu vas aimer! Bizzz!_

**Ytac:**_ Merchi:D Plus d'action? Certes, j'y pense, mais je ne suis pas très douée pour l'action dans mes fics…(en gros, il se passe jamais rien Oo je descend mes fics toute seule, c'est trop fort! Mdr) En tout cas merci pour la review et j'espère que ça va te plaire! Bizzz!_

**Lolo Evans:**_ Merci beaucoup! Contente que l'idée et la fic te plaisent:D Voilà la suite! Bizzz!_

**Lolaboop:**_ Contente que ça te plaise: ) Voilà la suite! Bizzz!_

**Lyly-Potter:**_ Merchi beaucoup:D Voui, j'ai décidé d'envoyer Peter à Serpentard, comme ça, au moins, je l'ai pas dans les pattes pour l'histoire : ) C'est grâce à Kaen Almariel que tu as lu cette fic? Faut que je la remercie au passage alors :D Remus/Krystie et Sirius/Hermione? Ça avance…mais pas trop vite, autrement c'est pas drôle! Mdr! A plus! Bizzz!_

**JaneScrout:**_ Merci beaucoup! Je suis vraiment contente que ça te plaise :D Et voilà le nouveau chapitre! Bizzz!_

**Trinity1412:**_ 19 février? Tant que ça? Ah, mea culpa. Mais tu sais, quand y'a pas d'inspiration, y'a pas d'inspiration…malheureusement. Désolée pour tout ce temps! Et voilà (enfin) la suite! Merci et À bientôt, Bizzz!_

**Virg05:**_ Merci beaucoup! Voilà la suite, à plus! Bizzz!_

OoOoOoOoOoOoO 

Hermione était descendue dans la salle commune pour faire ses devoirs, ne pouvant plus se concentrer dans le dortoir, étant donné que ses 'colocataires' ne cessaient de glousser en parlant d'Harry, James, Remus ou encore Sirius. Hermione était donc assise par terre, penchée sur la table basse devant la cheminée, le nez plongé dans un énorme livre d'Arithmancie, prenant des notes sur un parchemin. Elle ne leva même pas les yeux en entendant les garçons entrer dans la salle. Et ils n'étaient pas discrets.

"Hermione?"

La jeune fille ne daigna pas répondre.

"Hermione?"

Elle continua à prendre des notes sur son parchemin. Puis soudain quelqu'un lui prit la plume de ses doigts et referma le livre. Elle leva alors les yeux.

"Sirius! Rend-moi ma plume tout de suite!"

Le jeune homme fit semblant de réfléchir.

"Non, je ne crois pas"

"Sirius! Je dois travailler! Alors rend-moi cette plume immédiatement!"

"Mais pourquoi tu travailles, Hermione?"

"Pour avoir mes ASPICs, mon cher" dit-elle d'un ton sec.

"Tu as tout le temps pour ça" dit James en déposant des réserves de chocolat et de gâteaux sur la table.

"James a raison, Hermione. Repose-toi un peu" dit Remus.

Hermione allait répliquer quelque chose, mais soupira à la place.

"D'accord, vous avez gagné…"

"Excellent!" dit Sirius avec un grand sourire. "Allez, viens t'asseoir ici, le sol ne doit pas être très confortable…"

Elle se leva alors et prit place à côté de Sirius sur le canapé moelleux. Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules, et elle rougit légèrement.

"Alors, quel est le programme pour les vacances?" demanda James en prenant un gâteau sur la table.

OoOoOoOoO

La soirée se déroulait au mieux pour les six amis. Ils s'entendaient de mieux en mieux. Sirius tentait de temps à autre de faire avouer quelque chose sur son futur au Trio, mais rien n'y faisait.

"Tu n'as pas touché aux chocolats Hermione!" dit Sirius au bout d'un moment.

"Je ne mange pas énormément de sucreries…"

"Le chocolat, c'est indispensable! Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir d'en manger"

"Sirius…."

"Hum hum"

Ils se retournèrent tous pour voir la provenance de cette toux, et virent alors une jeune fille, les joues rouges, l'air gêné.

"Oh, Krystie!" s'exclama Hermione. "Je te présente Sirius Galaad, James McGin, et Remus Fuller. Les gars, je vous présente Krystie Dellay. Elle aussi en septième année"

Les Maraudeurs sourirent alors à la jeune fille, la faisant rougir encore plus. Elle tourna les yeux vers Remus, puis vers Hermione, l'air paniqué. Hermione hocha la tête doucement, et lui fit un sourire encourageant. Krystie se tourna alors vers Remus.

"Hum…Remus, je…je pourrais te…te parler?" demanda-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

Remus parut surpris, mais lui sourit doucement et se leva.

"Bien sûr"

Il l'emmena dans un coin reculé de la salle commune. Elle avait déjà l'air un peu plus à l'aise qu'il y a quelques secondes.

"Voilà…je voulais te demander si…si tu voulais bien m'accompagner à…à Pré au Lard mercredi prochain"

Remus sourit. "Avec plaisir Krystie, je…" puis il se rappela de quelque chose et ferma les yeux. "Oh non…je suis désolé, ça…ça va pas être possible mercredi prochain"

Elle eut l'air déçue, et sourit faiblement.

"C'est pas grave…"

"Mais tu restes ici pendant les vacances? On pourra quand même se voir, non?"

Le visage de la jeune fille s'illumina quelque peu.

"Oui, oui bien sûr!"

Il sourit.

"Bonne soirée, Remus" dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

"A toi aussi Krystie"

Puis elle tourna les talons et alla rejoindre son dortoir. Remus revint vers ses amis, James et Sirius ayant tous deux un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il se laissa tomber sur le canapé, à côté de Harry. Il haussa un sourcil quand il vit tous les regards sur lui.

"Quoi?"

"Elle voulait quoi, cette charmante jeune fille?" demanda James avec son grand sourire.

"Mais ça ne te regarde en rien, mon cher Cornedrue"

"Allez, Mumus, dis-nous!" dit Sirius.

Harry, Ron et Hermione sourirent au surnom employé par Sirius. Harry allait dire quelque chose mais Remus l'en empêcha d'un geste.

"Je t'interdis de faire un quelconque commentaire sur ce que tu viens d'entendre, Harry"

Harry éclata de rire.

"Bon, alors, Moony?" redemanda Sirius.

Remus soupira. "Vous allez pas me lâcher, hein?"

"Non, effectivement" dit James avec le plus grand sérieux.

"Krystie me demandait si je voulais bien l'accompagner à Pré au Lard mercredi prochain"

"Ouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh!" s'écrièrent James et Sirius en même temps, alors qu'Hermione levait les yeux au ciel.

"Et tu as répondu…?" demanda Harry.

Remus baissa les yeux, les joues rouges. "Que je ne pouvais pas…"

Sirius fronça les sourcils. "Bah pourquoi?"

Ce qui lui valut une tape derrière la tête de la part d'Hermione.

"Hey! Quoi?" s'écria-t-il en se massant le crâne.

"C'est la pleine lune, mercredi prochain" dit-elle tout bas.

"Oh! Désolé Moony, j'y pensais pas" dit Sirius sincèrement.

Remus fit un geste de la main signifiant que c'était rien. Il y eut un silence pendant un moment.

"Ah oui, Hermione, je disais donc que tu n'avais pas mangé de chocolat" reprit Sirius.

"Sirius, arrête ça!"

"Tu vas pas te priver de ça!" Il se pencha pour prendre un chocolat sur la table, et le fourra sans cérémonie dans la bouche d'Hermione. "Voilà!"

Hermione, surprise sur le coup, l'avala rapidement, et lança un regard noir à Sirius. Et sans crier gare, Sirius reçut un coussin en plein dans le ventre.

"Aoutch!"

Il se jeta alors sur Hermione, qui, pauvre d'elle, était très chatouilleuse…

OoOoOoOoOoO Et voilà! 

**J'espère vraiment que ça vous a plu! **

**Bizzz!**


	13. Bal de Noël, partie I

**Amis du jour, bonjour!**

**Eh non, vous ne rêvez pas, voilà un nouveau chapitre! Je suis navrée, ça a été très long, mais j'avais perdu toute inspiration... Enfin, c'est revenu:D**

**MERCI à tous pour les reviews! J'en reviens toujours pas d'en avoir autant!**

**Pitite Maraudeuse, Zabou, Trinity1412 **_(eh non, je ne suis pas morte, mdr)_**, Gwinnyth **_(pas tapeeeeer! je sais, j'ai du retard XD)_**, Lyane**_ (Tu sais que j'ai relu tes reviews du chapitre d'avant, et que tu venais juste de découvrir les fics? Mdr, y'a eu du chemin, depuis!)_**, Virg05, Silmaril666, Isa-Syn, Melody Evans, Maikie, Mystic, Eileen Ana, Lolo Evans, alinemcb54, Diabella **_(Zoyeux nanniverseuuuuh!), _**Lily Potter 19, Cla.Remus02, Minerve, Bloody **_(Pour le nombre de fics en même temps, je ne sais pas moi-même comment je fais, mdr)_et** Titliloo.**

**J'espère que ça vous plaira! Enjoy!**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Une foule de filles surexcitées était accumulée devant le tableau d'affichage de la salle commune de Gryffondor. Hermione, qui revenait de la bibliothèque avec Remus, se fraya un chemin et parvint au panneau.

"Ah oui, j'avais oublié..."

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe?" demanda Remus.

"Bal de Noël la semaine prochaine!" dit Hermione en soupirant.

Remus fronça les sourcils. "Ça n'a pas l'air de te faire plaisir..."

Elle haussa les épaules. "Pas spécialement"

"Tu crois que Sirius Galaad voudra y aller avec moi!" s'écria une fille de cinquième année. "Il est troooop mignon!"

"Oooh moi j'aimerai tellement y aller avec Remus Fuller! Il est trooooop craquant!"

Hermione envoya un regard noir à celle qui avait parlé de Sirius. Remus haussa les sourcils en entendant parler de lui, puis glissa à l'oreille d'Hermione:

"Ne t'en fais pas, personne d'autre que toi n'ira au bal avec Sirius…"

Hermione rougit légèrement. "Je…j'ai jamais dit que…"

Remus sourit doucement et se dirigea vers le canapé, suivit par Hermione.

"Tu pourrais inviter Krystie, Remus!" dit-elle.

"Oh, oui…tu crois qu'elle voudrait bien?"

Hermione sourit. "C'est elle qui t'a proposé d'aller à Pré au Lard avec elle, non? Donc, évidemment qu'elle voudra bien!"

Remus sourit légèrement. "Oui, oui…j'irai lui demander"

"Amis du jour, Bonjour!" s'écria Sirius en allant s'installer près d'eux. "Vous étiez passé où tous les deux?" demanda-t-il avec un air suspicieux.

"Bibliothèque" répondit simplement Remus.

"Encore? Mais vous y étiez y'a trois jours!"

Hermione soupira. "Sirius, il n'y a pas de quota pour aller à la bibliothèque"

"Il devrait y en avoir un. C'est pas humain d'aller aussi souvent à la bibliothèque"

Hermione secoua la tête. "T'es impossible"

Un petit groupe de filles de cinquième année gloussantes arriva près d'eux. Ils levèrent tous les trois la tête vers elles.

"Sirius" commença une des filles. "Tu voudrais venir au bal avec moi?" Tout le troupeau gloussa.

Sirius haussa un sourcil et se tourna vers Remus et Hermione. "Bal?"

Remus hocha la tête. "Bal de Noël dans une semaine"

"Oh!" Sirius se retourna vers les filles. "Non"

Elles tirèrent toutes une tête de six mètres de long. "Pourquoiiiiiii?"

"Parce que j'y vais déjà avec quelqu'un"

"Avec quiiiiii?"

"Avec Hermione!" dit Sirius en passant un bras autour des épaules d'Hermione, qui rosit légèrement.

"Ooooooh" dirent les filles dans un parfait ensemble, et elles s'éloignèrent, non sans jeter un regard noir à Hermione avant.

"Au fait, tu es d'accord, Hermione?" demanda Sirius une fois que les filles furent loin.

Elle sourit. "Bien sûr!"

Sirius fit un grand sourire et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue. "Génial!" Il se tourna vers Remus. "Tu y vas avec qui, Moony?"

"Je vais demander à…" Krystie entra justement dans la salle commune à ce moment-là. "…Krystie" Il se leva et se dirigea vers la jeune fille.

"Oh, bonjour Remus" dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

"Salut Krystie" dit-il avec un sourire. "Voilà, je me demandais si…enfin, tu sais qu'il y a un bal la semaine prochaine?"

La jeune fille haussa les sourcils. "Non, je ne savais pas! Il y a vraiment un bal?"

"Oh, oui…pour Noël. Et…je me demandais si…si tu voulais bien…y aller avec…moi" demanda-t-il en détournant un peu le regard.

Krystie parut surprise, mais lui sourit rapidement. "Avec plaisir Remus!"

Il releva les yeux. "Vraiment?"

"Bien sûr!"

Il sourit. "Très bien, merci"

"Merci à toi! On se voit plus tard? Il faut absolument que j'aille travailler!"

Remus hocha la tête. "Bien entendu"

La jeune fille se dirigea vers son dortoir après avoir adressé un petit signe à Remus. Il retourna près de Sirius et Hermione.

"Aloooors?" demanda Sirius avec un grand sourire.

Remus se contenta de sourire à Sirius.

OooO

Le matin du 24 décembre, jour du bal de Noël, la salle commune de Gryffondor était en pleine effervescence. Hermione dût se lever plus tôt que d'habitude, réveillée par les cris surexcités des filles de son dortoir. Elle descendit alors dans la salle commune, et se laissa tomber sur le canapé, encore en pyjama, une grosse couverture autour d'elle. Elle fut bientôt rejoint par Krystie, qui avait l'air aussi réveillée qu'elle.

"Elles t'ont réveillée aussi?" demanda Hermione d'une voix pâteuse.

"Oui. Elles sont folles. Il est 8h, quand même! Le bal est dans douze heures!"

Hermione secoua la tête. "Ouais, complètement folles…"

"Salut les filles!"

Elles tournèrent la tête et virent un Sirius pas très réveillé lui non plus.

"Lut Sirius" dit Hermione.

"Salut" dit doucement Krystie.

Sirius se laissa tomber entre Krystie et Hermione.

"Qu'est-ce qui t'amène de si bon matin?" demanda Hermione.

"James qui a décidé de faire un réveil personnalisé pour chacun d'entre nous. J'y suis passé le premier. Seau d'eau froide" dit-il en grimaçant et frissonnant. "Et vous?"

"Une horde de filles surexcitées à cause du bal…" dit-elle d'une voix morne.

Sirius prit la couverture d'Hermione et la mit sur lui.

"Hey!"

"Désolé, mais je suis gelé"

"Moi aussi!"

Sirius sourit, et étala la couverture sur eux deux, se rapprochant d'Hermione en passant son bras autour de ses épaules. "C'est mieux?"

Hermione rosit un peu et sourit en se blottissant contre Sirius. "Oui, beaucoup mieux…"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Et voilà!**

**Dites moi ce que vous en pensez!**

**Bizzz, **

**Miss Lup'**


End file.
